His ex
by crassreine
Summary: Nothing was going to prevent Atobe Keigo from getting back what was his. AtoRyo. Shounenai, Yaoi'ish.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Beta: NDebN

A/N: Never was a big fan of flashbacks. So what do I do? Write a story with many flashbacks, of course. With the usual crushing and constructive criticism you might wish to offer me, I would very much appreciate your opinion on how I manage to make the flashbacks fit, since I've never before really used them so extensively.

And to those who might be wondering,

Q: Does she write any other pairings?

&

A: I'm beginning to wonder that myself.

* * *

His ex-boyfriend. How did it end up like that? How did the ex appear in front of the boyfriend? He wanted to believe he'd done everything to prevent that. He'd never wanted it to happen. Still it had, and it had been over a year already since he was first forced to call him his ex-boyfriend. A simple statement, a single word, two letters that still wrenched his soul and heart till it bled. 

It had been a big fight that broke them apart. They fought all the time. Other couples talked, or discussed, they argued. Atobe hardly even remember what the fight was about, but it had escaladed, turned into a war, where they stopped talking, calling each other, neither seeking the other out to apologize, or just to yell some more.

They were young, so it was no surprise that their pride got in the way. But two and a half years should have meant more then pride, that was what he thought, that was what he'd thought Ryoma thought. That's why he'd stayed at home, waited for a call, waited for him to come to him.

Two and a half years together, starting from the day Atobe had turned sixteen and Ryoma was still thirteen, a few months away from turning fourteen. Atobe had thrown a birthday party for him self, invited Tezuka who had brought Ryoma because the brat had exclaimed he was bored and pleaded his captain to take him to the party. Atobe was still convinced Tezuka had thought he was taking Ryoma out on a date. Ryoma on the other hand, had weaselled himself to Atobe's party so he could corner the diva later that evening and lock the two of them to the bathroom.

When they emerged from the bathroom fifteen minutes later Ryoma had a big grin on his face and Atobe a hickey on his neck. It went without saying that he didn't allow Ryoma to leave that night. And that was the start of their relationship. It was hardly a stable relationship or anything from a fairy tail, but Atobe couldn't have been happier.

Ryoma was sixteen when they broke up, and Atobe eighteen.

Ryoma was now seventeen and Atobe had turned twenty just a few weeks ago. A few months and at the age of eighteen, Ryoma would be gone from Japan. His sight was set on the world of professional tennis. Ryoma had once told Atobe that at his mother's request, he would wait until he was eighteen, an adult, in the eyes of the law at least. Ryoma had agreed with his mother, mostly because he didn't want to give his father access to the money he expected to win in all the tournaments. Atobe had laughed at that, claiming that modesty was definitely not his best quality. But at the same time, he had silently agreed with Ryoma. The boy would win.

His ex-boyfriend. Echizen Ryoma. Standing in a store, holding on to a white collar shirt, staring at him with his brown eyes that glimmered with a golden light. How much had he missed the gaze of those eyes on him? So much, that if the world would stop now, he knew he would be smiling forever. He was happier then in a long time, and simply because he could see those eyes. What he wouldn't give for a smile.

Ryoma smiled at him. "Atobe–san," Ryoma greeted, and Atobe had never felt more miserable.

"You hardly ever call me anything but Keigo," he whispered. He saw Ryoma's smile waver, but it did not fall.

"It has been a while. What have you been doing?" Ryoma asked, and Atobe knew the boy had decided to pretend he hadn't heard.

"Nothing new. Studying. Working. You?"

"Nothing," Ryoma gave him another smile and hid the shirt in his hand behind his back.

Atobe shook his head and took the shirt. "Why are you hiding it? Did you pick out another fashion disaster and don't want me to see it? But this is a much too large size for you, it would only fit someone like…" Atobe took his eyes of the shirt and glued them to Ryoma's face. The boy had an expression of outmost guilt. Atobe knew why, he knew, but could not believe it. Ryoma wouldn't do that to him, not that, anything else, but not that, not after everything, so many hours spent on convincing he would never do that.

"Ryoma? Did you find the shirt?" Tezuka's voice was followed by the man. The shirt in Atobe's hand was a perfect fit for him, obviously. Atobe handed it to him.

"I'm sure it'll fit you. It's a nice design and the colour will go perfectly with your personality," he said, ready to leave.

"Atobe-san." Ryoma's voice stopped him. "It's been so long. Can't we just be friends?"

Friends? Friends! There was no way he could be just friends with Ryoma. "I don't see why not." Atobe gave him a smile that screamed of fake. Ryoma realized it and cringed. Tezuka didn't.

"I'm glad," Tezuka said. "Why don't you come to dinner tonight? Fuji and some other friends are coming too. You could bring someone."

"That would be lovely, but I'm not seeing anyone," Atobe gave him a tense smile.

"That's not necessary, you can come by yourself. Not everyone there is seeing someone, anyway." Tezuka was pushing his luck. "You know where I live, right? Why don't you come around at eight? Come on Ryoma."

Tezuka took hold of Ryoma's hand and dragged the boy after him. Ryoma glanced once behind his back at Atobe.

"Friends? Sure, lets be friends Ryoma. And Tezuka, you're going to regret the day you laid a hand on my boyfriend." There, now the offending two letters were gone and Atobe swore they would disappear from Ryoma's mind too. At least when it concerned him. Tezuka could be everyone's ex-boyfriend if Atobe was asked.

His ex

Ryoma took another anxious look at the clock that hung over his head in the dining-room wall. Eight a clock was long past, Atobe wasn't coming. Ryoma wasn't sure whether he felt disappointment or relief because of his absence. One thing he knew was that he shouldn't have felt anything about it, not now that he was with Tezuka.

Tezuka had actually been the reason why he and Atobe had gotten together. It was the match between those two that had gotten Ryoma to first notice Atobe. But Tezuka had still been the centre of his vision. What really changed it though, was his own match against Atobe. Still, it took almost a year before he could admit what exactly it was, that he felt for the other boy, but it didn't take long for him to take action after the realisation.

_Ryoma knew Atobe couldn't really care less about him. Heck, he was sure Atobe hardly thought about him as anything other then a nuisance. He decided that was going to change. _

_Tezuka had gotten an invitation to Atobe's sweet sixteen party and seeing it as on opportunity Ryoma seized it. He had long since figured that he could get almost anything he wanted from Tezuka if he just asked in the right way, so he asked Tezuka if he wouldn't mind taking Ryoma along. _

_The first thing he noticed once stepping in to the house was Atobe, fluttering around the room like a butterfly. Sometimes, sometimes Ryoma really wondered what he saw in the arrogant Monkey King. But then Atobe smirked and flipped his hair and Ryoma grunted, feeling a response in his groin. "That's right, hormones," he muttered. _

_Tezuka went to say hi to Atobe while Ryoma blended in to the crowd and waited for his moment. Atobe offered himself up on a plate when he decided to take a brake and leaned on the wall next to the bathroom. _

"_Hi, Monkey King." _

_Atobe frowned at him. "Brat. What are you doing here? Oh, wait, I can guess. Tezuka brought you. So, did he get into your pants already?"_

_Ryoma frowned right back at him. "What the hell are you talking about, Monkey King?"_

"_About Tezuka and his little crush on you." _

"_You're delusional. There's no way- Who the hell cares. I'm not here to talk about Buchou." _

"_Oh really? Then why are you here?" Atobe asked, eyebrow raised, leaning to the wall with one hand, the other on his hip, ankles crossed. _

_Ryoma took three steps so he was standing right in front of Atobe and smiled up at him. Atobe didn't like the glimmer in the kid's eyes. He gulped. _

_Ryoma extended his hand, reached past Atobe to open the bathroom door and smirked. _

_Atobe laughed. "Oh, you wanted to use the bathroom. Ore-sama shall move out of the way then." _

"_I think you need a bathroom brake," Ryoma told him and pushed him in to the bathroom. _

"_What the hell, Brat?!"_

_And that was all the talking they did. Ryoma somehow managed to tip Atobe to the floor, lock the door and climb on top of Atobe. Before Atobe could protest Ryoma had already sneaked his hand inside Atobe's shirt and slam his mouth on Atobe's. _

_Moaning, Ryoma savoured the feeling of Atobe's lips on his, the other boy's skin beneath his palms and the silky feel of Atobe's hair when he buried his fingers in it. It was pure bliss when Atobe's hands circled around him and he answered the kiss, making it even more passionate. _

_Ryoma lost track of time, he no longer cared if his first time was going to happen in a bathroom. All he really cared about was that Atobe was there, kissing him back, moaning just as hard as he had been, when Ryoma sucked on his neck. _

"_You constipated or something? Other people need to use the bathroom too!" A yell, with a vaguely familiar voice woke them both to reality. _

"_You're rich. Do you really have only one bathroom?" Ryoma whispered the question to Atobe's ear. _

"_For the guests, yes. Of course, I have my own bathroom next to my bedroom." _

"_I'd like to see it." _

"_My bathroom?" _

"_Actually, I was thinking more on the lines of a bed, but I'll settle for the shower, too." _

"_Maybe in the morning." _

Tezuka's hand on his shoulder brought Ryoma back from his memories. "I really thought he was ready to forget and move on," Tezuka said. "That's why I invited him."

"I knew he wouldn't come," Ryoma answered. The look Atobe had given him when he realized who the shirt Ryoma was carrying was for… Atobe hadn't forgotten and neither had Ryoma. But he'd moved on, he was with Tezuka now. Tezuka had been there when everything had ended with Atobe.

Still, the fact that he was with Tezuka now, the very man that had been the cause of so many fights between them, gnawed at Ryoma.

"_You still refuse to see it?" _

"_See what? There's nothing to see! You're being paranoid. I'm just going to play a few games with Buchou." _

"_It isn't just a few games to him. He wants you!" _

"_Even if he does, what does it matter? I don't like him. You trust me, right?" _

"_I trust you. I do not trust him." _

"_I'm not asking you to trust him."_

"_Promise me, promise you'll never, never, never-" _

"_Don't worry Keigo. I'd never leave you for Buchou." _

And he hadn't. He'd never believed Atobe when he claimed that Tezuka had a crush on him. Right until the night Tezuka kissed him.

Ryoma had run away, when Tezuka kissed him. It took him a week to agree to even see Tezuka again and it had almost driven all their shared friends to the point of insanity. To them, the former regulars, Ryoma and Tezuka together was something that was destined to be. None of them really liked Atobe, except Fuji. Even Fuji though, wanted him together with Tezuka.

Ryoma finally agreed to speak with Tezuka thanks to Fuji. They began as friends again and the friendship turned in to a deeper relationship. It was stable, comforting and familiar. Everything he and Keigo hadn't been.

There were no arguments, no surprises. He and Tezuka, they talked, made compromises, had dinner with their friends every Friday.

Atobe used to pick random and mostly inconvenient times to take him on surprise trips.

Atobe would kiss him on the spur of the moment, when ever he felt like it, not caring where they were.

Tezuka was always careful about preserving their privacy. The most affection he showed in public was holding his hand. He was even self-conscious about kissing him in front of their friends.

Tezuka was always mindful about his feelings, he would always ask what he would like for dinner, what kind of movie he would like to see, what he would like to do.

Atobe forced him to try new things, took him to opening nights of plays and critically renowned movies. He never asked what Ryoma wanted to do. He usually knew, since all Ryoma's wishes revolved around tennis.

Well most of them, anyway. The ones that didn't… Atobe could definitely grant those wishes, since he was the reason for those wishes.

What Ryoma missed most though, was not the sex, or the surprises. It was simply the feeling of Atobe's presence.

True, what brought them together was sex, but it hadn't stayed purely physical. Feelings had developed and _'love'_ had been shouted out in one of their arguments.

"_I fucking hate you!" Ryoma screamed, the wind blowing on his face, making him squint, as he stood on the roof of one of the skyscrapers in Tokyo, wearing a harness and a cut rope in his hands._

"_Well I'm really fucking sorry that I love you too much to allow you to kill yourself by jumping of a building!" _

"_With a rope, you idiot! It's called bungy jumping! Wait. What did you say?" Ryoma asked, not furious anymore, but still shouting or his words wouldn't have been heard over the noise the helicopter was making. _

"_I will not allow someone I love to plummet into thin air with just a single rope as their protection," Atobe repeated his point, irritated that he was forced to stand on a roof of a ridiculously tall building just because Ryoma wanted an adrenaline rush. _

"_I love you too," Ryoma purred as he cuddled close to Atobe. _

"_Great. Now get in to the helicopter and we'll go to dinner someplace nice." _

"_Like where?"_

"_How does the Eiffel tower sound to you?" _

"_Perfect! I hear you can do tandem bungy jumping from there!"_

"_Ryoma!"_

"_What? It won't be just a rope to keep me safe. You'll be with me." _

Of course they hadn't gone bungy jumping. Apparently that wasn't allowed in the Eiffel tower. _Stupid French!_

Still, it was a pleasant memory and Ryoma smiled because of it. Then he realized he should stop reliving the past and focus on now.

"You're not eating, Ryoma-kun," Fuji observed from his place beside Ryoma. "And you have been lost in your thoughts the whole evening. Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing," Ryoma answered. No one else besides him and Tezuka knew Atobe was meant to join them tonight. Ryoma, knowing Atobe wouldn't show up, had asked Tezuka to keep his invitation a secret.

"Come on, eat something Echizen, so you won't fade away!" Momo grinned at him from the other end of the table where he sat next to Kawamura.

"Eat O'chibi, eat!" Kikumaru cheered and glomped the nearest person next to him, that happened to be Inui.

"Eiji!" Oishi shouted when Kikumaru knocked Inui's chopsticks from his hand. "Be careful!"

"It's alright," Inui picked up his chopsticks and continued with his previous task; feeding Kaidoh shrimps.

Ryoma sighed again and leaned his head against Tezuka's shoulder. It was nice, to be around friends. And Tezuka was the perfect, considerate boyfriend.

Still, when Tezuka kissed him that night, Ryoma missed the passion he had felt with Atobe.

Tezuka's kisses and caresses were always gentle and kind.

Keigo's kisses had been intense, caresses sometimes rough, possessive._"Mine,"_ Keigo had once whispered against his lips. He heard the echo of that whisper in his dreams that night.

* * *

"Fuji," Atobe called after the fair haired man. 

Fuji turned on the crowded street, looking at him, surprised. "Atobe," he greeted. "What a surprise to see you. It has been a while."

"Nearly two years," Atobe confirmed. "Would you like to grab a quick lunch?" he asked and inclined his head towards a restaurant not that far.

Fuji considered the offer. "I have some free time."

Once they were seated in a booth next to a window and a waiter came by, Atobe barked on order, "Water," and sent the man away. Fuji blinked his eyes at this strange behaviour, but did not comment on it otherwise.

"So, how did your dinner with the happy couple go last night?" Atobe asked, snarling.

"The happy couple? Do you mean Echizen and Tezuka? If so, it went fine." Fuji placed his elbows on the table and leaned his jaw on his joined fingers.

"It went fine, did it now?" Atobe slammed the menu he had just picked on the table.

"Yes, though I am wondering how you knew about it."

"I know because I was invited." Atobe smiled tensely.

Fuji blinked and sat up straight. "Invited by whom? Echizen?"

"By Tezuka," Atobe growled.

"That was either very cruel or very optimistic of him. And I've never seen Tezuka do anything cruel."

"I'd vote for stupid, but that's just me," Atobe said and snapped his fingers. The waiter appeared immediately. "The vegetarian pasta with my usual instructions."

"Yes Atobe-sama." The waiter bowed.

"And you Fuji?"

"What ever you're having sounds interesting, Atobe-kun."

Atobe nodded to the waiter and waved him away.

"I see you've been here before, Atobe," Fuji commented.

"It was one of Ryoma's favourite places," Atobe responded with hard eyes.

"That is surprising. He hardly goes anywhere that doesn't serve Japanese cuisine."

"They serve that here, too," Atobe told him. "Provided you know how to ask, of course."

They waited silently for the food. It didn't take long for it to arrive and Fuji got a kick out of Atobe's face when he added some of his own spices to the pasta. He never went anywhere without his emergency supply of wasabi.

"What are you going to do, Atobe?" Fuji finally asked.

"Can you honestly say he is happier now, then when he was with me?"

Fuji took his time in answering. Finally he sighed, feeling defeated. "No, I can't," he answered. "It still doesn't mean that I'm going to support what ever it is you are intending to do."

"Right now, you have two miserable people. If I have my way, there will be only one miserable person."

"But that someone would be Tezuka." Fuji's voice had an edge.

"I really couldn't care less about Tezuka! Ryoma is mine! I love him and I know he still loves me!"

"How do you know that? Maybe he has fallen for Tezuka?"

"Never! He would never do that! Not after he promised-" Atobe took a deep, calming breath.

"What did he promise? That he would never be with Tezuka? Things change. People's feelings change. He _is_ with Tezuka now."

"Just tell me, how was Ryoma last night when I didn't show up at eight like I was meant to?"

Fuji didn't want to face the truth, but he had already admitted to Atobe that Ryoma had been happier with him, than with Tezuka. He remembered all of Ryoma's glances at the watch, his moments of inattention.

"It still doesn't mean I'm going to help you," he finally voiced his agreement to Atobe's thoughts.

"I never asked you for it. In fact, I do not need it," Atobe answered, content that his suspicions had been confirmed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Since I probably won't be updating again until after Christmas, merry Christmas to all who happens to read this. Hope you enjoy and tell me what you think of the flashbacks in this fic so far.

* * *

Ryoma sighed as he tied his sneakers. He looked behind him at the closed bedroom door where he'd left Tezuka sleeping. It was already early evening, but Tezuka was having a migraine and was trying to sleep it off with the help of a few pain killers.

Ryoma grabbed his back-bag and borrowed an extra cap from Tezuka, since it looked sunny outside and he didn't own a pair of sunglasses. The cap was white. _Nostalgic, _Ryoma thought as he placed it on his head.

His cap that was once an inseparable part of him, had also caused its fare share of fights between him and Atobe. _There's just no getting away from him, is there?_ Ryoma mused as more memories flooded his mind, when he stepped on the bus that would take him home.

"_The hat is going to die!" _

"_What the hell?! You actually built a bonfire in the backyard just 'cause of my cap?"_

_Atobe blinked. "No," he stated. "Kabaji did."_

"_You're insane. And I'm not giving up my cap!" _

"_But it's hideous!" _

"_I like it." _

_Atobe sighed in defeat and enveloped Ryoma in to a tight embrace. "Well, I guess if you like it…" _

"_Don't even think about it!" Ryoma grabbed hold of Atobe's wrist just as his fingers were about to close on the brim of the cap. _

"_Dammit!"_

Ryoma chuckled at the memory of Atobe's face when he stepped out of the bus. He had to walk a couple of blocks to get home and when he got there, who should he find leaning on the stone fence, but Atobe? Like it wasn't enough he'd been thinking about the guy nearly every second since he met him again after so long.

Ryoma stopped in front of Atobe and they stared at each other.

Lingering looks of annoyance and blankness.

Calmly, Ryoma lifted his wrist to his eye level to look at his watch. "You're about twenty hours late," he informed Atobe. "And you have the wrong address."

Atobe barked a laugh. "You didn't actually expect me to show up, did you?" he asked.

Ryoma grunted and opened the gate. "You coming in?"

Atobe pushed himself off the fence and allowed a slight smile to appear on his face. He followed Ryoma to the house and before he could even take of his shoes there was a white ball of fur purring at his feet. He picked the cat up and exclaimed, "Karupin!" smiling. But then he frowned. "You're not Karupin."

"That's Karupin's daughter," Ryoma told him.

There was a 'meow' and Atobe kneeled to scratch Karupin, the other cat still in his arms. "When did she have kittens?" Atobe asked, truly interested. Even if it had been over a year, some of his clothes and furniture were still infested with cat hair since Ryoma insisted on bringing Karupin with him when ever he stayed a little longer at Atobe's.

"A few months back," Ryoma answered.

"Hmm." Atobe smiled down at Karupin. He had missed the cat.

"_I swear, some day's I don't know if you like me or Karupin more."_

"_Well, it's only to be expected. I mean, look at this face! It's just too cute!" Atobe, who was sitting on the couch, lifted the cat from his lap so he could show Ryoma its face._

'_Mreow!' the cat informed its owner, looking quite pleased. _

_Ryoma's face broke in to a delighted grin as he looked his boyfriend dangle the cat in mid air. He took Karupin from Atobe to his own arms and Atobe pouted, until Ryoma sat on his lap. Atobe placed his hands around Ryoma and Karupin and placed a kiss on the younger boy's temple. _

_Soon Ryoma had fallen asleep and Atobe followed him, lulled in to sleep by the cat's purr and Ryoma's breathing. _

"That you kid?" Nanjiroh's voice shouted right before the man himself appeared in the hallway. He grinned widely at the sight of Atobe. "You back together? Great!"

"Dad!" Ryoma yelled, annoyance radiating from his whole being.

"About time you dumped that other kid. He ain't nearly as fun as Kei-chan here!"

Atobe laughed at the endearment. He'd always gotten along surprisingly well with Ryoma's father. After all, they had a shared interested in driving Ryoma up the wall.

"Che, you two can stay here and bond. I'm going up to my room." Ryoma grabbed Karupin in his arms before going up the stairs. Atobe put the other cat on the ground and it followed Ryoma and its mother upstairs.

"How is he?" Atobe asked Nanjiroh when he was sure Ryoma couldn't hear his voice anymore.

"I wasn't joking when I said he should dump that other kid. He ain't good for that brat." Nanjiroh had turned serious.

"What do you mean?"

"It's like he's a different person when he's around that Tezuka kid. Like he never grew up, and Tezuka's still his captain that he feels he needs to impress."

"It has always been like that with him when it comes to Tezuka." Atobe knew his voice had turned sour. He wasn't happy about it when he was with Ryoma, and it pleased him even less to know Ryoma's attitude towards Tezuka hadn't changed one bit.

"Really?" Nanjiroh asked. He'd never paid much attention to his son's life outside their house. What little he knew about his son's life he had learned from the kid himself, or from his more talkative friends, like Momoshiro. "I wouldn't know about that, but I do know it isn't healthy in a relationship, at least not the kind they're trying to build."

"Yes, I really don't think its doing either of them any good by continuing this doomed and twisted relationship," Atobe spoke with sincerity in his voice.

"And I suppose you're going to be gracious enough to make them see the error of their ways, eh Kei-chan?" Nanjiroh smiled crookedly, not fooled by Atobe's compassionate tone. "Not that I mind," he shrugged. "You've always been my favourite son in law."

"And you my favourite father in law," Atobe returned the compliment.

"You're saying that just because I'm you're only father in law. At least I have something to choose from."

"Anyone ever tell you you're annoying, old man? Ahn," Atobe asked, irritated.

"Only every one, all the time," Nanjiroh grinned. "How bout a game?"

"Sure, I could use the exercise."

"You know, he's probably waiting for you to go up there." Nanjiroh gestured towards the stairs.

"I know." Atobe grinned.

"Playing hard to get already? Confident, aren't you?"

"I have every reason to be." Atobe shrugged and smiled. Nanjiroh swore he saw teeth sparkle. It was unnerving.

* * *

Atobe was grateful for his insight in wearing sneakers and sweatpants when coming to see Ryoma. He had guessed Nanjiroh would coax him into a game once he was in the house and the prospect of yet another game with the man had been exhilarating. They had played frequently when Atobe had still been going out with Ryoma and he was pleased to find out the man had not lost an ounce of his prowess in the game and that he himself had improved.

"Come on Kei-chan, you'll have to do better than that to beat me!" Nanjiroh jibed and Atobe ran after the ball.

Even if Atobe had improved, he was not going to get an easy win, if a win at all from Nanjiroh. The power behind each one of Nanjiroh's hits only seemed to grow when they played. Atobe refused to admit that he might be getting tired. He had played games that were longer than this at his tennis club. But none that were as challenging, that much he admitted.

They ended up playing for three sets, to Nanjiroh's win. First set had gone to Atobe 6-4, Nanjiroh won the second 6-7, and the third one, with a humiliating 2-6 for Atobe.

"You've been slacking," Nanjiroh told him. "I bet even the kid could've beat you just as easily."

"I play every week at my club," Atobe informed him haughtily.

"I bet you got some great opponents too," Nanjiroh snorted mockingly. "I never really understood why you decided not to continue with tennis. You could make it, you've got the potential, just like Ryoma."

Atobe didn't answer Nanjiroh. Tennis had once been more important than anything to him and he still cherished it. Along the line it had simply faded in to nothing but a mere hobby, encouraged by comments from his friends who had once also played tennis, but abandoned it for other things. _"You still play? You're not seriously telling me you're ditching me because you want to go smack some balls, do you? I mean, you Echizen or something now?"_ Shishido had asked him not long after his break up with Ryoma, and although he had soon realized his mistake by bringing up Ryoma's name while knowing how Atobe still felt, he had stood firm on his opinion about tennis and without really much thinking about it Atobe had gone with the flow, as they said. Shishido's opinion was not the first of its kind, and not the last.

He regretted it now, his uncharacteristic agreement with the popular opinion. But he had been lost in many ways then. It was simpler to agree with everyone, than to stand firm. Tennis was connected to Ryoma, of course and he had somehow convinced himself that it would be easier if he was not so exposed to things that brought the boy in his mind.

But tennis had always been his, long before Ryoma. He regretted how easily he had been swayed from it and wondered how he could have made his life so much about Ryoma that he would even forgo his passion because of the boy.

* * *

Ryoma glared at the scenery from his window. He couldn't see the court by the temple from his room, but he could hear the distinct sounds of tennis balls smacking rackets. The stupid Monkey King was playing tennis with his father. He'd rather play tennis with his stupid father than talk to him! Fucking Monkey King! It wasn't even the first time he'd done that to Ryoma.

"_Oi Kei-chan! How bout a game?" _

"_Sure. Let me just get my sneakers." _

"_What?" Ryoma hissed. "We were just supposed to grab my stuff and leave! Now you wanna play with my father?" _

_Atobe grinned sheepishly and shrugged. "Well, he is Echizen Nanjiroh, the Samurai Nanjiroh," he said in his defence. "How many chances do you get to play a guy like him?" _

"_Every fucking week, if your example is anything to go by!" Ryoma yelled. "You just played him yesterday, and last week when we should've been in a nice, quiet, Nanjiroh free restaurant!" _

"_Now, Ryoma darling, don't be jealous because of your father. I still like you much better." _

"_What?! Who's jealous of… Fuck you!" Ryoma yelled, face red. _

_Atobe grinned and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Don't have a fit. I'll just play a couple of sets with him and then we'll go." Atobe patted his head and smiled patronisingly before grabbing his sneakers. _

_Oh how Ryoma wished he'd have a racket in hand just then. Atobe could use a nice bump on his head. _

Ryoma kicked his back bag that he hadn't bothered to unpack and hurried downstairs, out the back door and to the court by the temple. He stopped by the trees to look at them play and soon found his gaze fixed on Atobe's face.

_He looks happy,_ Ryoma thought and his anger faded with the realisation. The difference between Atobe's appearance yesterday and even just moments ago, and now was so obvious, that Ryoma wondered how he could have missed it. The little lines that he hadn't noticed were present until they were gone from his face, a tightness around his eyes that was no longer there. Tenseness in his shoulders that should have been obvious to Ryoma: All that gone, and simply because of a tennis game with Ryoma's father.

He'd never felt so jealous in is life. It was wrong that his father was the one that made Atobe so free. It should have been him, facing Atobe on the court, make him smile so brightly.

_Fuck!_ Ryoma screamed in his mind, punching a nearby tree. He leaned his head on it, pressing his aching fist to his chest.

* * *

When Atobe and Nanjiroh returned to the house, Atobe went straight to Ryoma's room. He found the boy standing by his desk, flipping through a book. Ryoma turned when Atobe entered.

"Why are you here?" Ryoma asked him.

"You said you wanted to be friends." Atobe answered and stepped over to him, eyes fixed on the book Ryoma had been looking at. He picked it up, noting it to be a novel of some sort. Not really interested in the book, he still leafed through it. His eyes saw the words on the pages but he registered none of their meaning, more interested in the presence of the smaller boy next to him. _To be so close to him again, after so long… _

Atobe placed the book back on the desk and locked eyes with Ryoma. There was uncertainty in the boy's eyes, hesitance that had not been there earlier. Atobe knew the smile that was forming on his face was warm and it showed Ryoma everything he felt, but he could not suppress it. He knew it was a mistake to raise his hand on the boy's neck, but he could not keep it away, like he could not suppress the smile.

It was still too early for them to just continue where they had left off, but Atobe didn't care for that now. To stand here, with just the two of them, alone, rest of the world gone from their minds, the sound of only two breaths, feel his heart mimic the rhythm of the pulse he felt beating under his fingers, the resonance of their hearts, their breaths…

He felt completed again.

"Stop it," Ryoma whispered, breaking the spell that Atobe had weaved around them. The boy stepped away from his touch to the door, to close it. Atobe had been so focused on Ryoma he had not thought of closing it.

"Do you want us to be nothing but friends?" Ryoma asked, leaning on the door, looking at him from over his shoulder.

"Of course not," Atobe said. "I've hated every minute of the time I haven't been with you and I won't let it continue any longer. But I know you. You're more stubborn than is good for you, and you won't leave Tezuka, even if you know you don't love him."

"If you know that, what do you think you'll be able to achieve?" Ryoma's voice was hushed and he had pressed his head against the door. Atobe moved to stand behind him, his chin leaning against Ryoma's shoulder, arms around the boy.

Atobe closed his eyes and whispered, "If I must, I will make us all miserable until you accept the truth. I won't let you go again, ever."

"No," Ryoma groaned when Atobe placed a kiss on his throat and pushed his shirt up, caressing the boy's side, moving his hand slowly to his hips, sliding his pants lower.

"Stop me," Atobe breathed just before he lifted his other hand to rip the shirt away from Ryoma's shoulder. He grabbed a fistful of the boy's hair, pulled his head back and whispered, "If you can," to his ear.

Ryoma gasped, turned so his back was against the door, wincing when Atobe refused to let go of his hair. Atobe's hold made sure Ryoma's face was buried in Atobe's throat, his back bent in an awkward crouching position. Wanting to get free he fisted his hand on Atobe's shirt and pulled, only succeeding in pressing Atobe closer to him. Breathing hard, Ryoma swallowed, involuntarily swiping Atobe's skin with his tongue. The taste of Atobe's skin on his mouth made him feel the lust that had lied dormant within.

Giving out a sound that was almost a cry of desperation Ryoma fell on his knees, circled Atobe's waist with his arms and pulled the man down on his knees too. He took Atobe's face between his hands and answered with a pained smile, "I don't want to," before kissing him.

Atobe pulled Ryoma in tighter, attempted to merge their bodies together. His hands were under Ryoma's clothes as he tried to touch every single patch of skin he could, wanting to drive away the memories and replace them with feelings, touches, scents. Atobe never believed in living in the past. Memories could never satisfy him, not when he knew what it felt like to hold Ryoma, to touch him, hear him breath so harshly next to your ear, tug on his clothes, nip at his skin-

"Echizen, Atobe! What the fuck, do you think you're doing?!"

Atobe looked at the door, Ryoma clasped against him, the boy's head buried in his shoulder, with both of them still kneeling on the floor. At the sound of Fuji's voice Ryoma had frozen and his hands had clasped even tighter at the back of Atobe's shirt.

"Trying to fuck, obviously," Atobe gave Fuji an answer that the tensai really wasn't expecting to hear. Atobe felt Ryoma shake and when he realized the boy was laughing, he grinned, enraging Fuji even further.

"Get your hands of him Atobe!" Fuji yelled, slamming the door shut.

Downstairs, hearing Fuji's words, Nanjiroh grinned and muttered, "Maybe I should've stalled him for a bit, but I never thought you'd get that far, that fast, Kei-chan." He chuckled, turning a page on his magazine. "Nice figures," he whistled appreciatively.

"Why must you immediately assume that the one at fault here is ore-sama, ahn?" Atobe asked, slightly peeved that Fuji had chosen a very bad time to come and see his friend and interrupted a very enjoyable moment.

"Because you always are," Ryoma muttered and got up.

Atobe laughed as he got up and then grabbed Ryoma for another kiss. He smirked when Ryoma's response was immediate. Everything else completely forgotten Ryoma melted to his touch and made an adorable 'hmm' sound against his lips. Atobe had missed that sound so much.

"I've missed you," Atobe whispered to Ryoma, threading his fingers through the boy's hair.

"Echizen," Fuji reminded Ryoma of his presence and the boy jumped away from Atobe. "I didn't think you could do this to Tezuka. He trusts you."

Atobe glared at Fuji once he saw the effect the words had on Ryoma. The boy's shoulders slumped and he refused to look at Atobe anymore. "Why are you here, Fuji?" Atobe snapped at the person he blamed.

"Making sure that you won't hurt someone I care about. Tezuka deserves better than this."

"He deserves nothing!" Atobe screamed. "You're so concerned with Tezuka that you don't care how it affects anyone else as long as he's happy! Well I have a news flash for you. The world doesn't revolve around Tezuka, even if your life does!"

"Just what is that supposed to mean?" Fuji pinned Atobe with his blue stare.

"Everyone knows you practically worship the ground he walks on!" Atobe laughed mockingly. "But he isn't a half god, no matter what you think of him. There is no reason Ryoma should sacrifice his happiness because of him."

"Have you even asked Ryoma if he is happy with Tezuka?" Fuji pushed the topic he had brought up earlier that day.

"I do not need to ask, I know him." Atobe stated.

"Oh really, Monkey King?" Ryoma, who had been silent until now, asked, growling. "You think you just know everything, don't you? Well fuck you! Maybe I'm happy with Tezuka, maybe I didn't want you back in my life, messing things around!"

"Listen to what you're saying! The fact that I could mess things up so easily, doesn't say anything to you?" Atobe lowered his voice, calming himself down. "I bet, with just a single touch I made you feel more alive than Tezuka could if he was given a whole night."

"You don't know what you're talking about! It's different with Tezuka, he… we…" Ryoma looked desperate, trying to find the words, but failing miserably. He looked pleadingly at Fuji, as if expecting him to have the answers.

"I know it's different with Tezuka." Atobe said. "He's still your '_Buchou_', the one you look up to and who you go to for answers. But different doesn't mean better. He isn't the one you love, and if he loved you he would have realized long ago that the two of you do not belong together."

Ryoma just stared at Atobe, not being able to say anything. His mind kept blocking Atobe's words, he did not wish to hear them. "Just go," he finally said in a raw voice, head turned away.

Atobe's eyes narrowed when he understood Ryoma refused to accept the truth. "Fine," he growled. "But I'm not giving up. I won't let you destroy us, not when I know we can be happy. This time, I'm not going to wait for you to come to me." He slammed the door behind him.

"So, everything settled?" Nanjiroh asked, lifting his head from his magazine when Atobe came downstairs.

"Hardly," Atobe answered. "But you'll be seeing me a lot more from no on."

"Don't forget to bring your racket next time!" Nanjiroh shouted after him. "Kids these days. So much drama." Nanjiroh sighed and shook his head.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know I said I wasn't going to update until after Christmas. So I lied. Shoot me.

Happy Holidays for the second time to anyone who reads this before Christmas.

* * *

"It isn't true, you know." Fuji told Ryoma, once Atobe had left. "What he said about me and Tezuka."

Ryoma smirked and lifted his head so he could look at Fuji. "Of course it is. You think I haven't noticed?" He closed his eyes and pressed his hand over them. "He's right about everything."

"You can't say that Ryoma!" Fuji returned to the familiar way of addressing the younger boy now that they were alone. "All he cares about is him, not anyone else. He'd say anything to break up you and Tezuka."

"That still don't make his words false." Ryoma stated. He jumped when arms were draped around him and he was pressed against Fuji's chest.

"I'm sorry," Fuji said. "I just wanted the two of you to be happy. I always knew how he felt about you and when you broke up with Atobe and it seemed like you were never going to get back together, I… "

"Don't worry." Ryoma smiled sadly. "I'm not going to break up with Tezuka."

Fuji wondered why that didn't make him feel any better and why things had seemed so much simpler a few years ago.

_Fuji waited patiently for his call to connect and to be answered in the other side of the world. He smiled when he told the person who answered whom he wished to speak to. The person couldn't of course see his smile, but that's what Fuji did. He smiled. It was his thing. _

_It would have pleased Fuji very much if he had known that the person, who had answered the phone, told the person whom Fuji had asked for, that there was a smiling person on the phone that wished to speak with him. _

"_Fuji," Tezuka greeted, knowing that there was only one person whose smile could be heard on the phone. _

"_Ah Tezuka, how did you know it was me?" Fuji's smile slipped for a second, in favour of a surprised blink of the eyes. He had wanted to surprise Tezuka. _

"_Just a lucky guess," Tezuka answered, not wanting to tell Fuji that his creepiness could pass through telephone lines and make an impression even in the minds of strangers. _

"_So Tezuka, have you already decided if you are going to attend the university there, or come back to live in Japan?" Fuji asked. _

"_Nothing conclusive," Tezuka said. "Did you have something to tell me?"_

"_Can't I call a good friend just to catch up?" _

"_Yes, but you never do." _

_Fuji chuckled. "You caught me. I have some news." _

_Tezuka waited, but Fuji didn't elaborate. Tezuka sighed, knowing Fuji wasn't going to tell him unless he asked. "News about what, Fuji?" _

"_About Echizen." Fuji smiled once again and waited for Tezuka's response. _

"_What about him?" Tezuka sounded wary, cautious. _

"_He broke up with Atobe." Fuji dropped the bomb. _

_What Fuji heard next wiped the smile of his face and caused him to stare angrily at the phone. "No one hangs up on me," he hissed and called again. _

"_Fuji," Tezuka answered. _

"_Tezuka, I really hope for your sake you have a very good explanation for hanging up on me," Fuji gritted through his teeth. _

"_Probably something wrong with the lines," Tezuka stated the clear lie in a stoic voice. _

"_Hmm," Fuji answered, but decided to forgive Tezuka. After all, it was understandable that Tezuka would be affected by his news. "Anyway, I'm arranging a get together of all the regulars in a couple of weeks, to cheer him up. You'll be there, right?" _

_In Germany, Tezuka stared at the wooden surface of the table the phone had been placed on. He was tempted, to just hang up again, not think about what Fuji had just told him, but he knew better than to anger Fuji a second time. _

"_For the past month he's been doing nothing but going to school and straight to home from there. Everyone is trying, of course, but it's a struggle every time to get him out of his room." Fuji told Tezuka, hoping to persuade him. "He could use the knowledge that Atobe isn't the only one who cares for him. You could ask him to play a game with you. The both of you have always been most comfortable on the court."_

_Tezuka went over his options; here, he had a chance to start again from fresh. He had learned the language quickly, the people he had met were friendly and his family was supportive of his choice to study abroad. But he knew they would be happier if he returned home. One of the more pressing reasons was that his grandmother had been falling ill more often lately. It was never serious, but it was obvious that her time was running out. _

_And then there was Ryoma. _

"_Yes, I'm coming," Tezuka told Fuji. _

* * *

_Fuji was quite pleased with the way things were going. With Inui's help he had managed to arrange a reunion between all his old team mates from junior high and now all he had to do was convince Ryoma to come. "You need to take your mind of Atobe and what better way to do that than to see everyone again," he said to Ryoma who was moping in his room. _

"_I see you almost daily, Fuji-sempai, and Momo, Kikumaru-sempai and Oishi-sempai are always bugging me after school, not to mention Inui-sempai who shows up with Kaidoh-sempai every week to give me a new training menu and force his new juices down my throat and not to forget all the times you've dragged me to Kawamura's these past weeks," Ryoma answered grumpily. _

"_But you haven't seen Tezuka for a while," Fuji threw his trump card. _

"_Buchou isn't even in the country, he's in Germany, studying." _

"_Oh, didn't I mention it? He's moving back." Fuji smiled. _

"_No you didn't, Fuji-sempai!" Ryoma yelled. "When's Buchou coming back?" _

"_In a week, just in time for the reunion." Fuji waited for Ryoma's answer, smile in place, head cocked to the side. _

"_Che, you win Fuji-sempai. What time do I come?" _

_Fuji's smile could have rivalled the sun with its brightness. _

* * *

"_I really don't get the point of having a reunion when we see everyone almost every week," Momo told Kawamura while pouring another glass of punch down his throat. _

"_It's still nice, though, don't you think?" Kawamura asked. "I mean, we haven't been able to get together with all of us in a long time." _

"_Yeah, but still… Something smells fishy to me." Momo frowned at his empty cup. He looked at the mastermind of this whole meeting, who was in the other side of the room with Kikumaru. There was something suspicious about Fuji's smile. It was way too brilliant to be innocent. _

"_Thanks for letting us use your house, Eiji," Fuji told his friend. _

"_No problem, Fuji, nya! Mom said it'd be okay as long as I clean after and Oishi already promised to help!" Eiji grinned. He smiled at Oishi, who had his back to them, talking to Tezuka. Inui was standing next to them and Kaidoh and Ryoma were absorbed in some kind of fighting game that Kikumaru hadn't bothered to put away. _

"_Mada mada dane, Kaidoh-sempai. __I beat you again!" Ryoma smirked. _

"_Fshuu, this isn't over yet, brat!" Kaidoh glared and selected another game from the stack. _

"_Oi Mamushi, give it a break! You haven't beaten him once the whole night! What makes you think another game is gonna make any difference?" Momo shouted. _

"_Fshuu, shut up! Let's see how you'll do!" _

"_Fine, I'll beat your crummy characters! Let me show you how it's done!"_

_With a slight smirk, Ryoma left Momo and Kaidoh to squabble amongst each other and approached the kitchen to get a snack. Fuji saw Tezuka follow him. "And so it begins," he smiled. _

"_What, Fujiko?" Kikumaru asked and followed Fuji's gaze. His forehead frowned in worry. "You sure that's wise, Fuji? I mean, O'chibi just broke up with Atobe." _

"_Tezuka will help him get his mind of that," Fuji said optimistically. _

"_Nya, Fuji, you thought it through? What if O'chibi's just gonna brush him off?" Kikumaru said, even more worried. He'd seen Fuji play match maker to a lot of people and more often than not he was successful. But this was Echizen and Tezuka. With Tezuka, you could almost certainly predict his behaviour, at least when it came to Echizen. Almost everyone on the team had noticed how Tezuka's feelings for the baby of the team had developed to something more than what a captain should feel towards a team mate, but with Echizen, you could never be so sure. Until it happened, Kikumaru would have never believed that Echizen and Atobe would break up. _

"_I'm sure Tezuka knows what he's doing." Fuji told him. "He isn't going to push Echizen. He'll take his time." _

"_You're taking a big chance, Fuji." Kikumaru warned his friend. _

_Though Fuji didn't agree with Kikumaru, he only shrugged. He knew how much Ryoma respected and looked up to Tezuka. In his mind, nothing could be more perfect than Ryoma and Tezuka building a life together. The two were so much alike, and still different in away. Tezuka needed someone to make him see that life didn't have to be as serious as he made it out to be and Ryoma could use someone to remind him that not everything could be brushed off with a snide remark and a smirk, some things needed to be taken seriously. Who better to show him that than the man who had brought out his potential as a tennis player, built him up to be the pillar of Seigaku. _

* * *

_Tezuka stayed silent, watching Ryoma from the doorway. The boy was staring at the plate that had been stacked with wasabi sushi. He picked one up, placed it on his lips, but hesitated. He took a bite and it seemed like nothing happened. Then his face scrunched up and he yelled, "Oh hell!" What was left of the sushi was thrown in to the vicinity of the sink. _

_Tezuka chuckled slightly. That earned him a glare from Ryoma. "Buchou," the boy said, coughing. _

"_You should drink something," Tezuka suggested. "What ever possessed you to eat that?" he asked, while heading to the cupboard to fetch a glass that he filled with water and handed to Ryoma. _

"_Just wanted to see why Fuji-sempai likes it so much." Ryoma told him and accepted the offered glass. _

"_Curiosity killed the cat," Tezuka reminded him. _

"_Well I ain't a cat," Ryoma glared. _

Sometimes you act like one,_ Tezuka thought, but didn't say it out loud. He watched Ryoma drink the water. The boy closed his eyes, giving Tezuka a chance to observe him. There were dark circles around his eyes and even now, when nothing should have offended him, his brow was drawn in to a frown. Fuji had told him that it had been almost two months since the two broke up, so how could it be that Ryoma was still so affected? Of course it could have been some other thing that was affecting the boy, but Tezuka thought it unlikely. Fuji would have found out and told him about it. _

"_How about we play a game tomorrow?" he asked, instead of inquiring how the boy was doing. _

"_Sure Buchou," Ryoma grinned. _

_Fuji who had been spying on the two smiled, pleased that his schemes were working. It felt good to see Ryoma smile a genuine smile. It had been too long since the last time. _

* * *

_And that's how it started, the regular games between Tezuka and Ryoma. They met twice a week, Wednesdays and Saturdays. At some point, when Tezuka moved to live on his own, it became a custom to get together with all of them, every Friday at Tezuka's. Sometimes Kawamura would bring food if there was any left over at their restaurant, and other times Tezuka cooked, with the help of Fuji. At least that's how it was in the beginning. Somewhere along the line Ryoma had ended up helping Tezuka to cook. He wasn't all that sure how it happened, but he was sure he could blame Fuji for it. That of course didn't mean he was complaining. _

_Atobe drifted in the back of his mind, only memories any more. He no longer checked his phone every hour, just in case, but when it rang, he found himself hoping it would be Tezuka who called. And most of the time, it was. _

_It was a routine that made Ryoma feel like smiling again, look forward to the next day, wake up, go to school, help his mother with cooking, play a few games with his dad and return his insults. He wasn't happy, but he felt like life might be worth living again. And then the routine cracked. _

* * *

_Ryoma sat on the bench next to Tezuka and grabbed a towel from his bag. He dried his face and leaned forward, trying to even out his breathing. Tezuka gave him a water bottle and he accepted it gratefully. _

"_You know Buchou," Ryoma began. "It feels good to play you again." _

_Tezuka smiled in to his towel. Maybe things were going the way he wanted, after all. _

"_And I appreciate everything everyone's done for me, after…" there Ryoma hesitated. "What I'm trying to say is thanks." _

"_No problem." Tezuka told him. It had been good for him too, to see the light come back to the boy's eyes. He liked to believe that some part of that was because of him. "We all care for you and wish to see you happy again." _

"_Yeah, about that…" Ryoma shifted on the bench. "I met a guy on my morning run. Well, we've met before, said hi, stopped to do some stretches together every now and then. Anyway, he asked me out. I'm thinking about accepting. What do you think?" _

_Tezuka stared at Ryoma, not believing his ears. All this time he had spent with the boy, believing he was paving the way for himself and now Ryoma told him he was going on a date with another guy. Tezuka finally snapped. _

"_Buchou?" Ryoma asked when Tezuka didn't answer simply stared at him. "You alright?" He leaned closer and placed his hand on the older boy's shoulder in order to shake him. _

_Tezuka grabbed Ryoma's face between his hands and kissed the boy with all the fervour he could muster. He put every ounce of the passion he felt in to the kiss, his love and devotion for the boy. _

_Ryoma pushed him away. "Bu… Buchou?" he stammered. _

_Tezuka could only look at him. The shock in the boy's eyes was not what he had hoped to see. He turned away and said, "I'm sorry." _

_Ryoma grabbed his stuff and ran. _

* * *

"_Stop beating yourself up Tezuka. You did nothing wrong," Fuji said. _

"_He ran away, Fuji! Ran, away!" Tezuka stressed every word, trying to make Fuji understand. "I know I shouldn't have kissed him, but he just sat there, smiling, telling me about a guy he'd met on his runs and I…" _

_Fuji sighed. Things were not going the way he wanted. That was never a good thing. Actually, it was a very rare thing. This was the first time he was experiencing the feeling and he didn't like it at all. He decided it was unacceptable. _

* * *

"_Ah, Fuji-kun," Ryoma's mother greeted him. "You here to see Ryoma? He's in his room. Just go upstairs. And could you possible take a tray up for him? He hasn't eaten anything yet and I think he might be sick. His voice sounded scruffy earlier." _

"_I'll be happy to, Echizen-san," Fuji told her smiling, and followed her to the kitchen where he was given a tray that held some kind of soup, bread and milk. He climbed the stairs, knocked on the door, but when he got no answer, he tried to open it, only to find out it was locked. _

_Fuji sighed, placed the tray down and grabbed his favourite pair of lock picks. He had the door open in no time. "Hello Ryoma-kun!" he stepped in to the dark room. The only light was from the hallway and with its help Fuji placed the tray on the desk and located the light switch. _

"_What do you want, Fuji-sempai?" a muffled, irritated voice asked him from under the blankets. _

_Fuji smiled at the lump on the bed. He closed the door, sat on the side of the bed and threw his arms around Ryoma. "Just came to see you, in case you needed to be cheered up." _

"_You do realize that you're hugging my feet, right Fuji-sempai?" Ryoma asked, lifting his head from under the blanket. _

"_Now how could I have known that you sleep with your feet on the pillow?" Fuji asked. "It's very unconventional, after all. I believe you are the only one that I know of, who does that." _

"_Get lost!" Ryoma snapped and pulled the blanket over his head again. "I don't want to talk to anyone!" _

_Fuji shifted his position so that he was now hugging what he believed were Ryoma's shoulders, and pulled enough of the blanket away so that he could see the back of Ryoma's head. He placed his head on the mattress and waited for Ryoma to turn his head so that they were facing each other. Once Ryoma did that, Fuji smiled, keeping his eyes open, so Ryoma could see that he wasn't trying to hide anything. It was something that the boy had mentioned once. That he thought Fuji was trying to hide something behind his smile when he kept his eyes closed. _

"_This remind you of anything?" Fuji asked him. "We spent hours just laying like this when you broke up with Atobe. Is it really necessary again? That I use all my time in to getting you out of bed?" _

"_What I hear, you use most of your time trying to get boys in to bed. You should be thrilled that half the work's already done." Ryoma mumbled. _

"_Is that an invitation, Ryoma-kun?" Fuji smiled even more widely. He brushed some strands of hair from Ryoma's face. "It's not like I haven't thought about it, you know. And I bet so have you." _

_Fuji admired how well the blush that rose on the boy's cheeks suited him. But it was soon replaced with a scowl and a tinge of anger in his eyes. "You're an idiot, Fuji-sempai!" he spat, once realising Fuji was only teasing him. _

"_Hmm mh," Fuji hummed in agreement. Caught up in the moment he kissed Ryoma. His tongue was halfway down the boy's throat when he realized what he was doing. Lips still sealed on the other boy he opened his eyes to look at Ryoma. "Sorry," he mumbled against Ryoma's lips. _

"_Like I said, you're an idiot Fuji-sempai," Ryoma mumbled back, but there was hardly any heat behind the statement. _

"_But I do love you, Ryoma, like a little brother." _

"_You don't french kiss with your siblings, Fuji-sempai." _

"_Oh really? I always thought you were supposed to." _

"_Ew, that's gross Fuji-sempai!" Ryoma yelled and Fuji chuckled. Mostly Fuji felt relief that they were right back to normal, despite his error in judgement. He'd never meant to kiss Ryoma. But he hadn't lied when he said that the thought had crossed his mind. But it had always been in passing, never contemplated seriously. What he wanted from Ryoma had nothing to do with sex. But it was the thing that might ruin it. He knew Ryoma could never love him the way he had loved Atobe. Ryoma didn't love Tezuka like that either, but could learn. And that is why he was pushing the two together. Because they could have something he couldn't. _

* * *

_In the end, Fuji was successful in getting Ryoma from under the covers, but it took more than just a simple talk to get Ryoma to see Tezuka. It took several talks, over several days. _

"_He feels terrible about the kiss," Fuji said, trying to make Ryoma feel better. _

"_So now I'm a lousy kisser? Thanks a lot Fuji-sempai." _

* * *

"_He understands it might have been a bit too soon," he tried again. _

"_He's been planning it? What the fuck, Fuji-sempai!" _

* * *

"_He's really sorry," Fuji attempted success with the classics. _

"_What the hell is so terrible about kissing me that everyone feels the need to say sorry?" _

* * *

"_It wasn't all that, bad, right Ryoma-kun?" he attempted cunning. _

"_Mada mada dane Fuji-sempai." _

_At least Ryoma was smirking instead of scowling. _

* * *

"_If you don't talk to him, you can't play tennis with him either," he pursued with cunning, since it had proven to provide the best results. _

"_Che," Ryoma continued sulking, but Fuji could see just a hint of surrender._

* * *

"_I give up, Ryoma-kun. He's leaving back to Germany today," Fuji sighed. _

"_Bu… but why?" _

_Fuji shrugged. "I don't know for certain, of course, but if I had to guess…" He stared at Ryoma with his blue eyes, expression sad. But he didn't speak a word, simply sighed again. "In just two hours, Tezuka will be on a plane to Europe. Who knows when he's coming back?" _

_Ryoma couldn't believe it. Tezuka wouldn't leave the country just because Ryoma had refused to speak to him. Right? I mean, Tezuka wasn't the kind of person who made his decisions based on emotional reasons? The kind of person who would… Who would sacrifice his arm for the sake of his team. Twice. Fuck!_

_Fuji was left alone in Ryoma's room when the boy sprinted from the Echizen household towards the airport. _

* * *

Thank god for dad's emergency cash stash, _Ryoma thought as he paid the cab for getting him to the airport. _

_Inside the terminal he wandered around, trying to think where Tezuka might be. He checked where the flights to Germany were leaving from and found out there was only one. It was leaving in almost twenty minutes and the boarding gate was on the other side of the airport. He took of running, hoping he wasn't too late. _

_Ryoma grinned, relief rushing through him when he saw Tezuka sitting on a bench, waiting patiently for his flight to be called. He stopped and gazed at him from afar. Tezuka was alone. Puzzled, Ryoma looked around, trying to find his family members, but recognized no one there. That was a little strange, that no one was there to see of Tezuka, when he was returning to Germany. Not even his mother. Or Oishi. Any one. _

_A suspicion rose in Ryoma's mind. He withdrew so Tezuka wouldn't see him if he happened to glance behind him and grabbed his phone. A cheery voice answered. _

"_Fuji-sempai: Who knows when Buchou's coming back?" he asked, not bothering to greet the other boy. _

"_Well, Tezuka of course." _

"_Uhm."_

"_And Inui might have a copy of his flight plan. I could ask him to make you a copy, if you'd like." _

"_Fuji-sempai you told me- You said he was- Argh!" _

"_Don't tell me you thought he was leaving for good, did you Ryoma-kun?" _

"_You said so!" _

"_I merely told you that Tezuka would be flying to Europe today and asked if anyone knew when he's coming back. You can't blame me for misunderstanding it, can you Ryoma-kun, hmm?" _

"_I hate you Fuji-sempai!" _

"_I love you too, Ryoma-kun," Fuji told him and hung up. Ryoma felt an enormous tick take over half of his face. _

"_Echizen?"_

"_Buchou…"_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know, the previous chapter was too long and this is too short. So, I ain't consistent.

Since I'm afraid this might come up again, I'm making a statement: When I post a story, the basic plot, and thus the pairing/pairings have already been decided. So there really is no use in making requests on either of those things.

And despite the shortness of this chapter, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

_Ryoma really didn't know what to say to Tezuka and Tezuka, it seemed, felt the same way. They just stood there, gazing at each other, with blank faces. Tezuka moved and Ryoma got his hopes up, his face brightened just a little in expectation to hear Tezuka say something, anything! But Tezuka just __shifted his weight to his other side. _

_Ryoma__ heard crickets chirping. _

"_Yuu-chan, what has mommy told you about bringing pets on a plane?" A woman's voice scolded. _

"_But mooom! They'll be lonely if I don't take them with me!" a small boy answered. "Sim, Sam and Albert want me to talk to them. And I just got a new book I wanna read to them!" _

"_Where did you get that?! How many times has mommy told you not to go through mommy and daddy's special closet?" The woman grabbed the book from the boy and gave it to a man who grinned sheepishly at her._

"_Really honey, I don't think he understands what Kama Sutra is." _

"_Don't honey me! He's old enough to look at the pictures! For crying out loud, why didn't I listen to mother and raise the boy as my brother! It would have worked!" _

"_Sure honey, I'm sure everyone would've believed the likely story, that your father, who is nearly senile and your mother, though an attractive woman, but past her prime produced a child after decades of infertility, especially since you're adopted." _

"_My god, you're attracted to my mother?! I want a divorce!" _

"_Honey? I didn't mean it like that! Come back! Fine, but I want alimony! "_

_Ryoma tore his eyes of the train wreck that was quickly morphing in to a divorce. He looked at Tezuka who didn't seem to have reacted to the family dispute in any way. Could it be that he hadn't even noticed? No way, how could anyone not have heard their yelling? _

I don't mind the silence, there really was never any need for words between us. I'm content in simply being in his presence, and for him to come to me like this… God, I love the way he frowns!_"Echizen, why are you here?"_

_Ryoma shrugged. "I came to see you off. Looks like I'm the only one, though…"_

"_I'm glad you came," Tezuka couldn't resist the tiniest of smiles that formed on his lips. _

_Ryoma frowned again as he saw the smile. He hadn't seen Tezuka this happy since… he couldn't remember if he'd ever seen Tezuka smile so freely. It kind of scared him since Tezuka was acting like he was living a scene from a romance movie where the guy, or the girl at some movies, always chases after the other one to tell them that they really do love them after all or something equally sappy and emotional that always made his cousin cry. _

_Then Ryoma remembered that he'd just hurried to the airport so he could see Tezuka to tell him – _

_Tell him what, exactly? Ryoma knew he wasn't in love with Tezuka and was honest enough to admit that from Fuji's attempts on making him see Tezuka the most successful had been about tennis. What he most liked about Tezuka was his tennis, the rush he felt when he played against Tezuka, knowing he was just seconds away from beating him. When he didn't win, there was always another game to look forward and when he won, he would almost certainly know that he wouldn't the next time. Tezuka would always come back stronger than before. _

_But still, Fuji had some other good points too. It really hadn't been that bad, the kiss, now that Ryoma really thought about it. It had actually been a very good kiss, he'd just been shocked that it was Buchou that was kissing him. _

_And Buchou wasn't all that bad looking either. And he could play tennis. So, good looking and could play tennis. It'd be like being back together with – _

_That's when he knew, that no matter what he might feel towards Tezuka, he wasn't over Atobe yet. Not when it hurt so much just thinking about him. _

"_So, for how long are you going?" he asked, trying to get the intimate atmosphere back to normal. _

"_For a month," Tezuka answered, feeling a little disappointed that Ryoma had spoiled the mood he had liked so much. _I guess it can't be helped. It really is too much to hope that he would feel the same way. _"I thought the time might make it easier for you." _

_Ryoma scratched his head and avoided Tezuka's eyes. "I'm not mad about it, you know, it's just that… I wasn't expecting it." _

"_I understand," Tezuka sighed. "But… when I come back…?" He did not dare to finish the sentence, but it seemed Ryoma understood. _

"_We'll see when you get back, right Buchou?" Ryoma smirked. _

_Tezuka smiled in answer to the smirk. It felt good to see it again. _

* * *

_When Tezuka returned from Germany they went back to the former routine. Ryoma and Tezuka grew even closer, but still remained only as friends. Tezuka was waiting for Ryoma to show him that he was read__y. And he waited for months, until finally one day, Fuji told him, "What if he's waiting for you to act? It could be that he isn't sure if you still want him, hmm?" _

_Tezuka considered it as a possibility. Ryoma no longer seemed hesitant when they were standing just a little more closer than friends normally did. When Tezuka placed his hand on the boy's arm or thigh, Ryoma didn't shrug it off. A few times the boy had fallen asleep leaning on him and when he woke up, he never seemed uncomfortable about being so close to him. _

_So one night Tezuka kissed him again when they were alone, watching a movie. This time Ryoma didn't run away. Instead he kissed back. _

_They started to see each other more often with out the others, kissed more and one night that would always remain as the best memory in Tezuka's life, Ryoma spent the night. It was nothing like Tezuka had dreamed of; it was something much, much more. _

_When Tezuka invited Atobe for dinner, they had been together for nearly five months. Tezuka was confident of Ryoma's feelings towards him, the boy's commitment to the relationship they had built. And how could the two still love each other after nearly two years of separation? It was impossible._

* * *

"I'm sorry," Fuji whispered again to Ryoma.

"Stop apologising Fuji-sempai. None of this is your fault." Ryoma mumbled.

_I wonder if you would still say that, if you knew everything?_ Fuji thought, as memories of his secret came back to him.

_Fuji was sitting in his favourite coffee house, drinking his favourite tea, reading his favourite book when someone called his name. He lifted his eyes from the book to see Oshitari Yuushi standing by his table. "Well hello Oshitari-kun. This is a surprise." _

"_Not really, I've been looking for you," Oshitari answered and sat down. _

_Fuji closed his book and smiled at Oshitari, waiting for the other boy to elaborate. _

"_I want to fix Atobe," Oshitari told him and Fuji couldn't help but chuckle. _

"_Fix him? Is he perhaps broken?" _

"_Yes," Oshitari didn't even smile, his face remained serious. "Has been, for over a year."_

"_Ah, you mean heart broken. But I don't think there's anything you can do about that." _

"_There is, and I want you to help me." _

"_Me?" Fuji didn't bother hiding his surprise. "How could I possible help to fix Atobe?" _

"_You can help me get him back together with Echizen," Oshitari answered, still with the serious face. Fuji was hoping he'd find some hint in the other's face that would tell him he was only joking. Fuji had no intention of ever letting Ryoma and Atobe get back together, not when he was trying so hard to make the boy accept Tezuka's feelings. _

"_I don't see how that would help Atobe. They were hardly the perfect couple, all they ever did was fight." _

"_Come now Fuji, you know just as well as I do that they liked to argue, pick on each other, pull on every possible string until the other snapped, and they loved every second of every single one of their arguments. And if you really believe that fighting was all their relationship was based on, I have to wonder, how well you really know Echizen." _

_The truth was there in Oshitari's words and it was hard not to face it. "They haven't spoken in over a year, what makes you think they would now. And that raises the question, why now, and not earlier?"_

"_Atobe is leaving," Oshitari said. "He's leaving the country in a week and this is the last chance for a long time to come. What ever you may think, Fuji, I know that once those two see each other again they won't be able to resist the temptation of throwing a few insults. That should be enough to get things started and Atobe's pride will take care of the rest." _

"_It seems you have thought of everything," _Why the fuck do you have to be so damn clever?_ Fuji thought furiously, while still showing Oshitari his gentle smile. "How could you possible have any need for my help?" _

"_I need you to bring Echizen to the mall tomorrow. I'm bringing Atobe. Will you do it?" _

"_Why not?" Fuji answered. _

* * *

_Staring down at the crowd from the second floor of the shopping mall, Fuji wondered why he was there. He'd never intended to bring Ryoma here, but why had he himself come? So that he could see with his own eyes that Atobe was broken just as Oshitari claimed? Or so that he could see the man whose happiness he was willing to sacrifice for the happiness of his friends? And Tezuka and Ryoma could be happy together, that he knew. It wouldn't be the whirlwind relationship that Ryoma and Atobe had, but it would be a secure one, a relationship that would bring hope for their friends. Ryoma and Tezuka had been their pillars for many things, together they would be their pillars of faith that there might be something like that in their future as well. They were Fuji's shining stars of hope, that someday he might have something as good to hold on as well. _

_Atobe was all wrong for Ryoma, the way they had began was proof of that. Mere lust couldn't keep a relationship together, it required more. And lust was all there was between Ryoma and Atobe. Fuji knew he was making the right choice for Ryoma. And Atobe…? He would eventually get over it. _

_When Fuji saw Oshitari and Atobe in the crowd, he hid behind one of the columns that surrounded the second floor balcony from where he had a clear view of the entrance. Oshitari looked anxious, his head flipped form one side to the other, looking for Fuji and Ryoma. Atobe seemed annoyed. _

_Fuji stayed in his hiding place, not wanting to venture downstairs, where he might be seen. He watched Oshitari take his friend for a cup of coffee, pull him down when Atobe was ready to leave. It looked like they quarrelled, but Oshitari managed to convince Atobe to stay. _

_Finally Fuji couldn't take it any more. He went down stairs but made sure that neither saw him. He fixed his gaze on Atobe and was surprised that there actually were changes in Atobe's appearance. There had always been an air of freedom around Atobe, an impression that he could do anything he wanted and still hold that arrogant smile on his face. There was no longer any hint of that smile on his face, only a smirk every now and then, more like a grimace, than a smile. It pained Fuji to admit it, but Atobe had been happy when he had seen him the last time. And Fuji had decided to deny Atobe of the chance to gain that happiness ever again. _

_Fuji felt someone's eyes on him and found Oshitari looking at him. The accusation was clear and Fuji didn't even attempt to deny it. He simply stood there, returning Oshitari's look with his own dead one. Any satisfaction he might have felt just a few moments ago on getting his friends together had disappeared once he saw Atobe and began to second guess his actions. But there was no going back, he had made his choice and would see it through. Tezuka and Ryoma would be together and they would be happy. _

_That night he pulled Tezuka aside and encouraged him to make his move on Ryoma. _

_With out him, the two might have never gotten together. And he had been so convinced that it was the right thing to do, that they belonged together. _

"I'm sorry."

"That's three times already Fuji-sempai. A fourth one and I'll ask what for."

"Maybe you should," he kept his voice lower than before, hoping Ryoma wouldn't hear it.

"What?"

"Nothing Ryoma-kun."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: No real Author Note here. Just wanted wish everyone a Happy New Year.

* * *

Since he no longer went to school and his mother didn't want him to laze around at home and just play tennis, Ryoma had gotten himself a job at a book store where he went every day, except on Saturdays and Sundays. Mostly he just took care of the inventory and restocked the shelves. Sometimes though, if he was lucky, he'd get to sweep the floor. Ah, the joys of working. 

It had been another typical workday for him and he hurried home, eager to get his hands on a racket and crush his father in a game or two. Too bad for him, that when he got home someone was already playing with his father. Actually, it was the same someone that had been playing with Nanjiroh the day before yesterday and haunted Ryoma's thoughts ever since he left.

Accepting the fact that from now on, he would most likely be faced with Nanjiroh and Atobe playing together every day when he got home, Ryoma made his way to the court.

The first thing he looked at was Atobe's face. And it was there again, that smile, the glimmer of happiness. And it hurt today just as much as it hurt then. The fact that Atobe wasn't smiling because of him.

Nanjiroh was about to serve when he saw his son. He pocketed the ball and shouted, "I think that's enough for today, Kei-chan. But come back tomorrow if you wanna experience another humiliating defeat again."

"Hey old man, I'm not finished with you yet!"

"You are for today," Nanjiroh answered and left. When he passed Ryoma he smirked and said, "Try not to blow it, kid. You know what's the right thing to do."

The right thing to do? Yeah right. Nanjiroh knew nothing. It wasn't as simple as to just dump Tezuka and get back together with Atobe. He wasn't even sure if that's what he wanted to do. He knew he had loved Atobe once, but did he still love him? The lust that had sparked the beginning of their relationship was still there, as well as the possessiveness to have Atobe's focus on him and on no one else. But was it love, or just the memory of that feeling that caused him to feel jealous when Atobe smiled at someone other than him or make him see red when he thought of who Atobe might have kissed when they were apart.

A lot could happen in over a year, after all. It was foolish to imagine that Atobe had spent that time alone, especially since Ryoma hadn't. It was foolish, and yet it was what Ryoma hoped was true.

"You told Tezuka you're not seeing anyone. Is it true?" Ryoma asked and wished he'd kept his mouth shut when Atobe smirked.

"Yes, it's true. I never found anyone that could chase your image from my mind."

"So, you did search," Ryoma said and glared at Atobe.

Atobe laughed. "You are incredible! I am not the one who's been fucking his former captain for who knows how long." Atobe walked over to his bag and placed his racket in it. He kept his back to Ryoma while talking. "I won't deny trying. Living my life with just your memory was not a prospect I was looking forward to. Still, I never found anyone who I could imagine convincing me to spend a night in a ragged tent in the middle of nowhere."

"_I'm freezing!" Atobe screamed, trying to huddle closer to the fire. _

"_Quit complaining, Monkey King, it's not even that cold." _

"_Not that cold? Really? Then pray tell me, why are your lips turning blue?" Atobe asked the boy, quirking an eyebrow. _

"_Maybe I'm using a new kind of lip balm," Ryoma huffed, gathering the blanket even tighter around him. _

"_Sure, and I'm a pauper," Atobe answered sardonically. "Come here," he said and drew Ryoma in his embrace. "Next time you want to go on a fishing trip, we're going to rent a hotel room." _

"_If you insist," Ryoma said and draped his arms around Atobe's waist. "I just thought we should have the whole experience of camping." _

"_Well, now we've had it, so there's no need to prolong the agony any more or experience it ever again." _

"_You know I've always thought rock climbing might be-" _

"_Forget it, brat! One dramatising event per month." _

"_Okay, Keigo, I'll get back to you on that next month." _

"Why do you care?" Atobe asked and closed the distance between them, so he could caress Ryoma's cheek. "You shouldn't, you know," he spoke silently, a caressing tone in his voice.

Ryoma was frozen, expecting Atobe to kiss him again. Instead, Atobe just went to get his bag and left. "See you again tomorrow!" he shouted, waving his hand while walking back to the house.

"What the fuck!" Ryoma yelled when he was left alone.

* * *

_Ryoma stepped in to the apartment for the first time, carrying a box full of china. It was Atobe's new apartment, he'd finally decided to move away from home in to a apartment smack in the centre of Tokyo, to a high-rise building, on the twelfth floor, with three rooms and a small kitchen. But what drew Ryoma's attention was the view from the large windows in the living room. _

_He walked closer to the windows and looked over at the city, the people and cars down in the streets. He looked to the direction he knew his house was, but another tall building obstructed his view of the area._

_Hands circled him from behind and Ryoma jumped, dropping the box in his hands. The noise told him the china was in shatters. "Shit Keigo! Why'd you have to scare me like that, now you don't have any dishes!" _

"_I never planned on eating at home, anyway," Atobe told him, pressing him against the glass, kissing his neck. _

"_Then why did we spend hours choosing just the right design?" Ryoma asked, leaning his head back against Atobe's shoulder. _

"_My mother insisted I needed them, just in case," Atobe answered and pulled Ryoma's shirt off. _

"_So what now, when at least half of them are in pieces? We choose another set?" Ryoma asked and turned around so he could place a kiss on Atobe's lips. _

"_I'll just call the store and have them send some more." _

"_I thought they were one of a kind?" _

"_Then I'll make them do some new ones." Atobe pulled Ryoma's belt off while Ryoma took off Atobe's tie. _

"_You think they'll do it?" _

"_You'd be surprised to know what money can do." _

"_Money can't buy you everything," Ryoma said, grabbing Atobe's hands, making the older boy look at him. _

"_I know," Atobe smiled at him. "And you have no idea how happy that makes me." _

"_You can always tell me." _

"_I'd rather show you," Atobe's statement was followed by another breathtaking kiss. _

* * *

Ryoma woke from his dream, stood up sitting on his bed and placed his fingers on his lips. Atobe had moved in to his apartment two years ago, but the memory of that kiss still burned on his lips like it had been mere moments ago when they had made love in Atobe's new apartment. None of Tezuka's kisses had made a memory as burning as the ones Atobe had placed on his lips and skin. 

The alarm clock started ringing and Ryoma slapped it silent. Karupin looked up from his place by Ryoma's feet but soon placed his head back on his paws. The cat's master sighed and got up to get to the shower. He would have to be at work in an hour and later he was going to meet Tezuka at his place.

Work went as usual. A bunch of new books came and Ryoma had to price and put them on the shelves and once he was done with that, the manager ordered him to organize the storage room. On his lunch break Ryoma went to a nearby park to eat his sandwich and apple.

It would have been just another day for him if he hadn't spotted Atobe in the park. Atobe saw him too, but only waved at him and kept walking. Ryoma stared after him, not quite believing what had just happened.

Was it just his imagination or had Atobe really told him only a few day's ago, _"I'm not giving up. I won't let you destroy us, not when I know we can be happy. This time, I'm not going to wait for you to come to me." _

So why the hell was he now avoiding Ryoma and acting like he couldn't care less? If it was some kind of strategy to get Ryoma chase after him it- It was fucking working!

Ryoma dumped the last of his lunch in a nearby bin and ran after Atobe. He caught up to him and grabbed the sleeve of his coat. "What the hell are you playing at?!" He yelled. "You show up at my house, but only to fucking play tennis with my dad! If that was all you cared about, then what the hell was all that shit you spouted to me?!"

Atobe seemed shocked to see Ryoma. But then he laughed. "It wasn't shit. I meant every word of it, but considering everything I thought you might appreciate some time. But I see now it really isn't necessary." He then took Ryoma's hand in his own and pulled the boy with him away from the park.

"Atobe, where the hell do you think you're taking me?" Ryoma asked, while trying to pull his hand free.

He was pushed against a wall, the impact knocking the air out of his lungs. When he gasped, Atobe placed a gentle kiss on his lips, supporting his head with his other hand, while the other one was placed on his waist. Ryoma's right hand went around Atobe's neck, while the fingers of his left hand curled around the waist band of Atobe's pants.

Ryoma pressed himself closer to the other boy, everything around him forgotten. God, he had missed this, needed it more than breathing, water or food, craved it with more passion than a rush from a win against a strong opponent. The sob that escaped from his mouth was smothered by warm lips and a tongue that made him only crave for more, not quenching the thirst and hunger that raged inside him.

And then it was all over. Atobe left him leaning against the brick wall, breathless and empty. "You really are going to make me miserable, aren't you?" He asked, not expecting Atobe to hear.

But Atobe stopped. Not facing him, he answered, "You need only to tell him it's over and return to me."

"I can't!" Ryoma yelled. "You don't understand, it isn't just Tezuka and me. It's all of them!"

"How is their happiness dependenton your choices?" Atobe turned back to face him, anger on his face. "It might be their dream, but you do not need to sacrifice your own happiness for them, for Tezuka. And do you really think you can? I am not going to disappear. Do you believe you can resist me, what we have, when faced with it every day?"

"Yes," Ryoma hissed.

The hollow laugh that came from Atobe chilled Ryoma's spine. "You will just have to prove it, won't you? See you when you get home."

"I won't be there! I'm going to Tezuka's!"

"Then I will see you tomorrow," Atobe answered and with that, he left.

* * *

"Ryoma, you alright?" Tezuka asked. 

Ryoma shook his head and smiled weakly. "Yeah, I'm fine Kunimitsu."

"You sure? You haven't paid any attention to what I've said all evening. Maybe this isn't the right time to decide what we are going to get for my parents on their anniversary." Tezuka suggested.

"No, its fine, I'm just a little tired."

"Well, it is getting a little late. Maybe we should go to bed."

Ryoma shook his head. "I… I think I'll go home tonight." He avoided Tezuka's eyes.

"Oh," Tezuka stood up from the kitchen table where they were sitting. "Well, if you think you should. I'll walk you to the bus."

"No, its okay, I'll get there by myself," Ryoma got up as well. "I… I'll see you on Friday, Kunimitsu."

Tezuka stood in the kitchen and sighed when he heard the front door close. It was clear something was bothering Ryoma. This was the first time he chose to rather spend the night at his own house than with Tezuka, and Ryoma hardly ever used his first name the way he had tonight. It was almost like the boy was feeling guilty about something and was trying to amend it. But Tezuka couldn't understand what could possible have bothered Ryoma. Nothing in their lives had changed.

* * *

"What the hell am I doing?" Ryoma asked himself when he walked away from Tezuka's apartment. But he just couldn't imagine spending the night with Tezuka, when memories of Atobe were so fresh in his mind. 

"_I love you," the whisper echoed in the silence of the room. _

"_Nothing in this world could ever take your place in my heart," Keigo answered, brushing the black hair from Ryoma's face. In the blue light of the moon that shone in from the windows in Keigo's new living room, Ryoma could see the gentle smile on his lover's face. _

_Feeling content, Ryoma placed his head back on Keigo's naked chest, curling the fingers of his right hand with Keigo's. The hand that played with his hair at the back of his neck was gentle. Keigo's heart beat was the same he felt his own heart beating. _

"Get the hell out off my head!" Ryoma screamed and kicked a lamppost, only succeeding in hurting his foot.

"_For fuck's sake, I didn't know!" _

"_How could you not know? It's your party and it's your old girlfriend!" Ryoma screamed. _

"_I didn't know my father had invited her, but it doesn't matter either way." _

"_What do you mean it doesn't matter? You were with her for over five months!" _

"_But I'm not with her any more!" Atobe embraced him. "I'm with you. The only reason I stayed with her for that long in the first place was because her parents are my father's business partners and I didn't want to cause trouble." _

"_So, when she dumped you?" _

"_Was a relief, not a cause for a broken heart. I wish you would come to me with these rumours instead of listening to Oshitari and Gakuto." _

"_And why she's here?" _

"_Probably for the same reason I was so reluctant to end my relationship with her. Her parents are my father's business partners. Everything settled now?"_

"_Right after you kiss me in front of her," Ryoma answered. _

"_Sure thing," Atobe agreed and kissed him. _

"_She ain't here," Ryoma pointed out. _

"_Call me a pervert if you want, but I think that's just a good thing, considering what I'm going to do to you next." _

"I hate you," Ryoma hissed, replaying events of his life with Atobe.

"_Have another glass." _

"_If I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to get me drunk," Ryoma accused Atobe. _

"_I am." Atobe confessed with a smirk on his face. _

"_Why?" Ryoma asked, emptying his third glass of wine. _

"_Never seen you drunk before. Thought it might be an interesting experience," Atobe smirked and Ryoma laughed. _

"_I think I'm drunk already," Ryoma grinned crookedly, burped and threw up on Atobe's lap. _

"_No more alcohol for you… Ever again." _

"_Sorry…" Ryoma mumbled, leaning for support on Atobe's shoulder, head still bent over his lap. _

Ryoma came home, hoping his arrival would remain unnoticed by anyone. It was already late so his parents weren't awake and he crept quietly upstairs to his room and collapsed on his bed. He wished that sleep would end the flow of memories. What he dreamed of that night was the most painful memory he had of Atobe.

_Karupin was sick. According to the vet Karupin had something called Feline Chlamydiosis, which didn't sound very promising to the panicking boy, but was entirely treatable. The vet had given Karupin a vaccination, saying it would make the disease less severe and make it go away sooner and given him some ointment for Karupin's watery eyes and prescribed antibiotics. Despite all the medicines, Karupin was still sneezing and coughing. _

_Ryoma petted Karupin gently as the cat laid on his bed. He stifled a sniffle and hoped that Karupin would get better soon, even if the vet had said it would probably take about six weeks for the cat to completely heal. But it had already been a whole week and with no signs of improvement, Ryoma was getting anxious. _

_The door opened and Atobe sauntered in demanding to know, "Where the hell have you been the whole week?" _

"_The fuck are you doing here?" Ryoma asked. _

"_You've missed two of our meetings and haven't called. You thought ore-sama wouldn't demand an explanation?" Atobe ran a hand through his hair and gazed at Ryoma arrogantly down his nose. _

"_I've been busy," Ryoma grumbled and sat on his bed by Karupin. _

"_You have been busy? Busy? Is that all you're going to say?" _

"_Karupin's sick," Ryoma finally told him. _

"_You brush me off and don't call me because the cat is sick?!" _

"_It's Karupin!" Ryoma screamed. _

"_That still doesn't explain why you haven't called me!" Atobe glared at him and then knelt by the bed to look at Karupin. "Is she going to be okay?" _

"_Why should I tell you, you don't care about Karupin!" _

"_Of course I do! Don't be an idiot!" Atobe told Ryoma with a dismissive tone. _

"_Idiot? Who the hell do you think you are, coming here, demanding explanations and insulting me?! Get out, you ass hole!" Ryoma screamed and pointed at the door. _

"_I am not going anywhere until you explain yourself to me. Why haven't you called?" _

"_Told you, been busy. Karupin's sick." Ryoma told him again. _

"_I bet you still had time to go to school, ahn? No, I know you've been to school, so I'm wondering, how the hell did you find time to go to school, but didn't have time to pick up the phone and give me a thirty seconds lasting phone call telling me that your cat is sick!"_

"_That's different, my mom forced me to go to school," Ryoma's face darkened at the thought of his mother's relentlessness on the issue of good schooling. _

"_So basically, what you're saying is that unless your mother is there to remind you, you don't remember to call me?" Atobe was furious. No one forgot Atobe Keigo. _

"_That's not what I- Argh, I don't have time to deal with you're drama right now Keigo. Just go!" _

"_Deal with my drama? Fine, I'll make sure you'll never have to deal with my drama ever again!" _

"_The fuck do you mean?" Ryoma asked. _

"_I mean, I'm leaving." _

"_Good," Ryoma said, but his eyes were narrowed, knowing there was more. _

"_And I'm not coming back until you call and apologize for what you said." _

"_Then you'll be waiting forever, 'cause that ain't never gonna happen!" _

"_We'll just see about that!" _

"_Yeah!"_

_Atobe and Ryoma just stared at each other, both watching the other for any sign of weakness or surrender. But when neither showed any signs of either, Atobe finally left, slamming the door behind him. _

"_Like hell I'm ever going to say I'm sorry to that ass hole," Ryoma declared to the empty room, glaring at the door._

* * *

Information on Feline Chlamydiosis taken from www animalhealthchannel com 

A/N: Next chapter shall be the last one. Now, would anyone like to offer any criticism before the conclusion?


	6. Chapter 6

Atobe was playing against the ball machine. Had been, for almost an hour already. But he had time to spend, his scheduled meeting wasn't for a while yet.

"Yo, Atobe!" a man's voice with an American accent yelled. Atobe hit one more ball and then left the caged area to meet his guest. A youth, not much older than him, in his twenties with blond hair and blue eyes.

Atobe grabbed the towel the blond American threw at him and dried his face. He looked for his water bottle and found it on a nearby bench. He gestured to the other boy and they sat down on the bench, Atobe still trying to even out his breathing.

"Now that's just pathetic," the other boy said. "I'm older than you and I don't get so wound up by just hitting balls. You know what you should try? Basketball. Now that's a real fucking sport, not this fancy tennis shit."

"I'm surprised you didn't suggest ice-hockey, Darryl," Atobe answered.

"Wouldn't, not after what happened when I saw you on the ice last time."

"Simply because I prefer winning instead of team work, really," Atobe smirked.

"If that's how you wanna remember it…"

"It is. And it's the way you remember it too," Atobe informed him.

"Sure," Darryl answered. "Anyway, why'd you call me? You said you actually had something important. And how did you know where I was? I haven't even had the chance to tell my mom where I'm staying, I checked in like five minutes before I got your message."

"Simple, I left a message in every hotel in Tokyo, when I found out you're coming."

"Didn't think of just calling my mom and waiting for her to get back to you on that?"

"I have little patience, you know that," Atobe drank the rest of his water and threw the empty bottle to a kid who snagged it and ran for it. Darryl stared after the kid and then glanced at Atobe, who didn't seem to pay any attention to it. He hadn't even looked in the direction he threw the bottle.

"Yeah, that's about the only thing that you don't got much," Darryl stated dryly.

"I do excel in everything."

"Was actually referring to your ego, but what the hell," Darryl shrugged and watched as the same kid that had caught Atobe's empty water bottle bring out a new one and leave it next to Atobe on the bench. Atobe took the bottle and drank a quarter of it not even once looking at the kid.

"So, how you been?" Darryl asked. "You left the states just a few weeks ago and you're calling me already. Miss me that much?"

"I called because of your mother."

"About mom? If it's about business, call her yourself. You know she doesn't let me anywhere near the business. Says she loves me but that I could-"

"Get the family bankrupt in an hour, I remember and agree with her. I don't know what would happen to your family if it weren't for your brother." Atobe finished the sentence for Darryl. After staying with Darryl's family for four months he'd heard it more than enough.

"You she liked, though," Darryl said. "Said you could sell Uzi's to peace activists and not be bothered by your conscience."

"Not all that sure if that's a compliment," Atobe answered with a frown.

"Coming from my mom, it's a compliment. Actually, I think she's done exactly that." Darryl added the last sentence as an afterthought and Atobe stared at him disbelievingly. He conjured the image of the Rutkin family matriarch in his mind and felt compelled to agree with Darryl. There was almost nothing the woman wouldn't do for a profit.

"I wanted to ask you if you thought her offer for me still stands." Atobe told him, for once in his life, hesitant about something.

"Not sure," Darryl answered. "But she takes business seriously. She wouldn't have made the offer if she wasn't serious. I don't think a few months would affect her decision."

"Could you inquire it on my behalf?"

"Yeah, I was gonna call her today, anyway. But you sure? You'd need to be serious. The company couldn't afford you backing out at the last minute."

"Yes, I am sure," Atobe answered and meant it with his whole being. Darryl sensed his seriousness and nodded.

"I'll have an answer for you by the end of the week. She's probably going to call you herself."

"Good." No matter what was going to happen with Ryoma, this was something that he needed to do for himself.

* * *

In the morning Ryoma practically crawled downstairs for breakfast, tempted to call in sick. He had dreamt of Atobe the whole night. After the first dream that was just a replay of their break up, he'd seen some confusing dreams. In one of them Atobe had practically stripped him naked in front of Tezuka, who'd just kept on asking if they should eat fish or meat tomorrow and did Ryoma think a pink tutu would look nice on Oishi. 

Another one consisted of Fuji apologizing over and over again at Atobe and Nanjiroh's wedding, with Tezuka acting as the flower girl, Ryoma telling Momo he wanted to catch the bouquet Nanjiroh would throw so he could marry Inui-sempai and bear children to his penal tea.

The final dream he remembered was him and Atobe in the finals of Wimbledon, fucking by the net, Tezuka in the referee chair, shouting, "Love game, winner-" The winner's name was not heard because Kikumaru yelled from the crowded audience, "Go O'chibi, go!"

A bunch of disturbing dreams, that Ryoma was sure would land him to the nut house, if he pondered on them for too long.

Ryoma's father joined him for breakfast, reading the morning paper, a cigarette hanging from his lips.

"Don't smoke in the house, you're gonna kill me some day," Ryoma told his dad.

"Don't you mean it's going to kill me?" Nanjiroh asked.

"No, I mean me. Second hand smoking is a lot more dangerous, you know."

"It's nice to know I have a son who cares," Nanjiroh dropped the cigarette in Ryoma's juice glass and the liquid erupted in to blue flames. They both stared at it for a good few minutes until Nanjiroh finally spoke again, "You have to get that kid to stop bringing those drinks to you. The last batch knocked your mother out for an entire day."

"I would, but Inui-sempai doesn't listen to me. I've even caught Fuji-sempai smuggling them to the fridge for him."

"Now that closed eyed friend of yours is creepy. Almost as good at tennis as Kei-chan. By the way, he coming over today?"

"Dunno. You should know better than me," Ryoma muttered and pushed the blackened glass further from him.

"How could I? You were the last one to speak to him."

"But he came yesterday, right?"

"Why would he come yesterday when you weren't here? Seriously kid, you think he comes here 'cause he wants to play tennis with me?" Nanjiroh snorted and opened his newspaper.

That piece of information didn't affect him at all, not in any way. The grin on his face just indicated how happy he was to go to work. To sweep floors. Yay! Cleaning and organizing! What a dream job!

* * *

Ryoma was stocking shelves in the book store when he heard a squeal, "O'chibi!" from behind him. He glared at Kikumaru and the red head grinned sheepishly from beside Momo, who waved at him. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked them.

"Just though we'd come and see you," Momo shrugged and Ryoma eyed him with suspicion. "What'cha been doing lately? Seen anyone?"

Ryoma frowned, while still glaring. "What do you mean?" he asked slowly.

"Oh nothing really," Momo said and grinned again. "Ya know, I was thinking."

"Whoopie do, call the frigging press. Momo-sempai can think," Ryoma muttered.

"Oi that ain't no way to talk to a sempai, no way at all!" Momo yelled.

"Would you quit it! I work here!" Ryoma hissed.

"But O'chibi, we just want to know if you're really getting back together with Atobe!" Kikumaru yelled.

"Eh?" Ryoma stared at them. "How the- What are you talking about?"

"I ran in to that red headed freak from Hyoutei, and he said Atobe's back and suspiciously cheery," Kikumaru told him. "And Oshitari told him Atobe's playing tennis again."

"Still don't explain why that would mean I'm getting back together with him. And which red headed freak from Hyoutei? There's two, you know."

"The jumpy one."

"Still don't narrow it down."

"The really annoying one."

"They both are."

"Mukahi," Momo finally interrupted the conversation that could have gone on forever. "And Atobe's back in the country."

"Because he's back in the country, you think that automatically means I'm getting back together with him?" Ryoma asked.

Momo and Kikumaru glanced at each other, shrugged and said, "Yeah," together.

"Huh," Ryoma went and picked another book from the box on the floor and put the price tag on it. "Really?" They both nodded at Ryoma. "Why?"

"Dunno," Momo shrugged. "Guess I just always figured you'd end up with him again. I mean, I remember what it was like when you were with him, and it's so different than when you're with Tezuka."

"_Different doesn't mean better,"_ Ryoma frowned when Atobe's words popped in to his head.

"I know Fujiko has you two idolized and everything, but you sure you're happy with Tezuka, O'chibi?" Kikumaru asked.

Ryoma frowned at him. When he'd been with Atobe, none of his friends had really been all that supportive. They had all been somewhat relieved when Ryoma and Atobe broke up and ecstatic when he got together with Tezuka, so what the hell was this? Couldn't they just fucking make up their minds?

"Don't know what you thought, but I'm not getting back together with Atobe. I'm with Tezuka," he said, still frowning at both of them.

"Well, it ain't our business, either way," Momo said. "We just want you to be happy."

"And Buchou?" Ryoma had to ask.

"Him too. Doubt he'd want you to be with him just 'cause you felt obligated, or something. But since that's not it, there's nothing to talk about, right?" Momo smiled at him.

"Yeah, nothing to talk about," Ryoma answered and stared at the book in his hand.

Momo and Kikumaru shared a worried glance. Seemed like it wasn't as simple as they'd hoped it'd be when they decided to come and see Ryoma, in hopes of cutting the wings off the rumours running around the boy and his ex.

* * *

Ryoma had planned on going to see Tezuka after work, to try and make up for yesterday, but when he found a book on cat diseases and his mind went back to his fight with Atobe, he knew he couldn't focus on Tezuka any better today then he had yesterday. 

So he went home, almost fearful, knowing what was waiting for him there.

He wasn't disappointed. He could hear his father's taunts all the way to the house and recognized Atobe's coat and shoes.

Ryoma climbed up to his room and collapsed on his bed, face buried in his pillow. He attempted to smother his father's voice by covering his head with the pillow. Thankfully it worked and Ryoma was enveloped in blissful silence.

He felt a hand lift his shirt and slide up his back. Ryoma was scared shitless, he froze. Who the hell was in his room?

Another hand joined the first one and started taking off his shirt. Ryoma came back to life, grabbed his pillow and smacked the molester in the face with it. But his attacker seemed prepared for the assault and the hold on Ryoma's shirt didn't loosen. Next thing Ryoma knew he was shirtless and Atobe was smirking at him.

"You!" Ryoma yelled, still in shock. He sat up and found that his face was far too close to Atobe's. He tried to back up but Atobe didn't let him. The older boy simply pushed his back against the wall and placed himself so that both his knees were on either side of Ryoma. He kissed Ryoma, while continuing to undress the boy. And like always, Ryoma was lost in the kiss. Everything else faded away, the only real thing in his world now was Atobe.

Ryoma began pulling on Atobe's clothes, a fear that Atobe would leave again in the back of his mind, making him hurry. Atobe seemed to be in no haste, he caressed Ryoma's lips slowly, lingering on every movement, his slow pace eventually calming down Ryoma, wordlessly promising that he was not going anywhere. The words that they had to say were left for later, both too focused on satisfying their need for the others touch.

With no clothes separating their skins now, they laid down on the bed, lips never apart even for a second, Ryoma allowed himself to be absorbed by the feelings he had been running from. "I love you Keigo," he finally spoke the words that indicated his surrender.

"I never stopped loving you, Ryoma," Keigo answered, no blame in his voice, just the simple truth.

* * *

Tezuka took a look at the clock on the kitchen wall and frowned worriedly. He had thought Ryoma would either call or come to visit once he got out of work, but it had been far too long for the boy to simply be running late. So Tezuka decided he should go visit the Echizen household, just to make sure nothing had gone wrong. 

The gate was not locked, and hearing the noises from the tennis court, Tezuka went towards it, thinking Ryoma was playing with his father. Instead he found Fuji playing with Echizen Nanjiroh.

"Tezuka!" Fuji waved at him, a smile plastered on his face.

"Ah, Tezuka-kun. What brings you here?" Nanjiroh asked.

"Echizen-san, Fuji," Tezuka greeted both. "I'm looking for Ryoma."

"The kid's probably moping around in his room," Nanjiroh told him. "You two go find him, I think I'm going to find Rinko and pester her about dinner."

"Why are you here, Fuji?" Tezuka asked, once they were alone.

"Oh, I just came to see Ryoma, he's been feeling a little depressed lately and I thought he could use some company." Fuji told him, after retrieving his bag. "But when I came, he wasn't home yet and his father asked me for a game, and since I'd brought my stuff…"

"He has seemed somewhat depressed lately, I'm a little worried too, but can't understand what could possible be the matter. You have any ideas?" Tezuka asked.

"I'm sure it's nothing serious." Fuji told him. "Probably just anxiety about turning eighteen soon and playing in the professional circuits. I know he doesn't act like it, but I'm sure going off alone in to the big wide world probably scares him a little."

"That might be it." Tezuka was glad the reason was so easy to find. "You think it would be a good idea if I travelled with him for a while?"

"It wouldn't hurt," Fuji said. "Why don't we go inside and ask him?"

They went in through the back door and Fuji left his bag next to the stairs. Ryoma's door wasn't closed all the way and Tezuka was about to open it when he heard Ryoma's voice, "I love you Keigo."

_Must've heard wrong. Why would Ryoma be talking to Atobe, he's only seen him once, last week. _Tezuka thought, but he didn't push the door open.

"I never stopped loving you, Ryoma." Atobe's voice was easily recognizable and the sounds Tezuka heard made it painfully obvious what the two were doing in Ryoma's room. He turned to look at Fuji who was looking at him with eyes open, full of compassion.

"I'm sorry Tezuka," Fuji whispered.

Tezuka shook his head. "Why? How? They're over."

"I'm sorry."

"You told me they were and I was stupid enough to believe you." Tezuka went down the stairs but at the end of them his strength ran out and he sat on the bottom stair. Fuji who had followed him sat next to him.

"Do you… Do you want to know everything?" Fuji asked.

"You… knew of this?" Tezuka asked, stunned. "Of course you knew what a stupid question. Why didn't you tell me, say anything? It might have… been less painful if I could have been prepared for this."

"I wanted to believe it was nothing that wouldn't go away. After I caught them on Saturday Ryoma seemed determined to end all contact with Atobe. I never thought they would… I'm sorry, I was wrong to push you two together when I knew he still loved Atobe and Atobe would never let you be happy if he had a chance of getting him back. But I just wanted the two of you to be together. I just…"

"Fuji, shut up!" Tezuka screamed. "Stop apologizing for something you had nothing to do with!"

"But it was my fault!" Fuji screamed back. "I had a chance to get them back together. Before Atobe went to America, five months ago, Oshitari came to me, asking me for help. He said that if they were to meet, even if it was for a few seconds, they'd end up together again. And that's exactly what happened. But I never took Ryoma there, even when I told Oshitari I would. Instead I told you, you should move forward with Ryoma. And now you're going to fall apart because of me! It's my fault, don't you see! If it weren't for me, you wouldn't get hurt!"

Tezuka stood up and stared at Fuji. "Who says we're falling apart? This isn't something we can't get over. What is happening up there… It's just Ryoma living a memory. Once it's over he'll regret it and I'll forgive him. We'll move on."

"Tezuka…" Fuji stood up too.

"Don't say any of this to him. If he finds out I came, tell him I thought he might be sleeping and left. Understand?"

"Tezuka, don't you understand?" Fuji was pleading, but Tezuka wasn't paying any attention to him. His face had frozen to a stoic mask once again.

"Tezuka-kun, Nanjiroh told me you're here," Rinko came to greet them from the living room. "You're both staying for dinner, right?"

"I'm sorry Echizen-san, but-"

"No, Tezuka-kun, you are staying, and so are you Fuji-kun. Would you go and tell Ryoma dinner is ready?"

Fuji felt an absurd desire to laugh. He settled for a smile that hurt his face and made Rinko look at him strangely. "Maybe we should wait for him to come downstairs?" He asked in a desperate attempt to still salvage the situation in some way.

"Nonsense, if you boy's don't want to disturb him I'll go up," Rinko told them and was almost at the stairs when Tezuka took a step up.

"No need to bother, Echizen-san, we'll get Ryoma downstairs," Tezuka told her.

"Oh, that's good. And would you invite Atobe-kun too. I think he's upstairs in Ryoma's room. I sent him there to wait for Ryoma since Nanjiroh was busy playing with you, Fuji-kun."

"You did what, woman?!" Nanjiroh screamed, coming in to the hallway from the living room. "You think it's a good idea for you boy's to go upstairs? Maybe I should tell the kids it's time for dinner?"

"What is this?" Rinko demanded to know. "How difficult is it for someone to walk up this relatively short staircase, knock on my son's door and tell them it's time for dinner?"

"Sure, Fuji-kun, why don't you go and, _knock on the door,_ say it's time for dinner and come back downstairs. You can stay here with me, Tezuka-kun."

Tezuka rubbed his forehead, feeling the beginnings of a migraine. "It's really no use," he finally gave up. "They left the door open," he told Nanjiroh.

"Aaa…" Nanjiroh said. "Well, it was nice having you as part of the family. Too bad it has come to an end."

"Nanjiroh, really, what a thing to say! Just because Atobe-kun and Ryoma once dated, doesn't mean that- You said they left the door open?" Rinko asked Tezuka.

"Aah." Tezuka nodded.

"And that would implicate that they shouldn't have?"

"Aah."

"I am so sorry, Tezuka-kun. Would you like some tea?"

Fuji couldn't help it anymore. He burst out laughing, hoping someone would come and end this ridiculous scene.

"Why are you disturbing ore-sama with your insane laughter?" Atobe appeared on top of the stairs, hair messed up, a sheet wrapped around him like a toga. He waited for it to be quiet, nodded and declared, "Now that that's settled, if you'll excuse me, I have other more pleasurable things to continue on with." Atobe turned his back on them.

"You wait right there you fucking bastard!" Tezuka yelled, shocking everyone. Atobe stared at him, mouth hanging open.

"Excuse me?" Atobe asked.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Tezuka asked his stoic mask cracked.

Atobe returned Tezuka's intense stare and smirked. "Oi brat, get your ass out here and tell your ex-boyfriend to go home!" _Ah, that felt good,_ Atobe thought, his smirk only widening.

"What the hell are you talking about, Monkey King! I don't have an ex-boyfriend, if you don't mean you, and that don't make sense, so what-!" Ryoma ceased his yelling. There was some time, during which, judging from the sounds of stumbling and smothered cursing, Ryoma was getting his clothes back on. He appeared in the hallway, fully clothed in a wrinkled t-shirt and pyjama bottoms, but with both socks missing.

Ryoma came to stand next to Atobe and gulped when he saw everyone that were standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking up at them. "Aaa…" he began and ended there. There really wasn't anything he could think of to say.

"Nicely put, brat," Atobe said and draped his arm around Ryoma's shoulders. "As you see, Tezuka, there really is no need for you here."

"If anyone should leave, it is you, Atobe." Tezuka said coldly. "Ryoma and I should talk."

"We really should let them speak to each other in private." Rinko said.

Atobe only tightened his hold and said, "I am not leaving you alone with him, so you can mess with his head about responsibility and shit!"

"You are being ridiculous Atobe. What is wrong with responsibility?" Tezuka asked.

"Nothing, as long as you don't try to build a relationship based on it!"

"It is better than building one that is based on mere attraction!"

"Keep dreaming, asshole!"

"Just leave, you narcissistic bastard!"

"Shut up!" Nanjiroh yelled. "Now kids, I know it's a complicated situation, but have you ever considered a threesome?"

"Nanjiroh!" Rinko yelled in shock.

"Dad, don't be an idiot!" Ryoma shared his mother's sentiments.

Tezuka and Atobe shuddered in disgust. Fuji on the other hand, seemed thoughtful. "How about a foursome?" he suggested. "Just kidding!" he giggled when everyone glared at him.

"You're not helping, Fuji-sempai," Ryoma glared a little more forcefully than the others.

"Why are you blaming me?" Fuji asked. He received a stern look from Tezuka and cleared his throat, attempting to look innocent. "I mean, it's all Atobe's fault, right?"

"You have a death wish, Fuji? I know people, you know," Atobe warned him.

"What a coincidence, so do I," Fuji grinned.

"Well I know people who know people who kill people for money," Atobe said.

"Stop threatening my friends, Monkey King," Ryoma ordered and elbowed Atobe to the side.

"You call that smiling freak a friend?" Atobe asked. "You have strange taste in people."

"Yeah, look what I dragged in to bed with me."

"Sometimes you manage to strike gold," Atobe said and kissed Ryoma on his frowned forehead. That made the smaller boy smile.

Tezuka stared at this exchange, realising the two had forgotten everyone and everything else around them. Not once had that happened with him and Ryoma. He knew he could probably convince Ryoma to try again, but the end would probably be pretty much the same it was now. Atobe would never leave them alone now, and it seemed obvious Ryoma couldn't say no to him.

Tezuka sighed and exchanged a look with Fuji. He gave his friend a resigned smile. "I think I'll take that tea now, Echizen-san."

"All right Tezuka-kun," Rinko answered.

They all went to the kitchen, leaving Atobe and Ryoma alone to stare lovingly in to each others eyes. Then Ryoma pulled down Atobe's sheet. Eventually they moved inside Ryoma's room and remembered to lock the door this time.

Epilogue 

"Remind me again, why are we in the Netherlands?" Ryoma asked when they stepped out of the plane in Amsterdam, at Schiphol airport.

"Because, I want to crush Tezuka," Atobe stated the obvious.

"Right, and you couldn't do that at Wimbledon next week?"

"Of course not. You will be playing at Wimbledon, so it isn't all that sure he would be in the finals facing me." Atobe told him, making Ryoma roll his eyes.

"Well, are you even sure Buchou's playing in the Ordina Open?" Ryoma asked.

"No, but there's Fuji. I'll just ask him." Atobe pointed at the cheery man waving at them from across the airport.

"You go talk to Fuji-sempai I'll go get the bags and cats." Ryoma disappeared to the crowd before Atobe even had a chance to humiliate him publicly with a passionate kiss.

"Hello Atobe, how you been?" Fuji asked. "Where's Ryoma?"

"Just fine, getting the bags and pets."

"You brought Karupin with you again?"

"And Kitten," Atobe said. "Since you're here, I'm guessing so is Tezuka?" Atobe lifted an eyebrow suggestively.

"Yes, we're shearing a room."

"Excellent. Does Tezuka know you're sharing a room?"

"He will, by tonight," Fuji grinned.

"Where are you staying?"

"At the InterContinental."

"That was my first choice too, but they don't allow pets, so we're staying at the Hilton."

"I thought you'd just pay them to allow pets."

"I wanted to, but my sponsor didn't like the idea. Madam Rutkin thought it would send the wrong message. A woman who evicted an orphanage because they were a month late on their payments told me it would send the wrong message," Atobe huffed.

"You could have always left the cats at home." Fuji suggested.

Atobe stared at Fuji. And then stared a little more. "Of course you are not serious?"

"What's Fuji-sempai not serious about?" Ryoma asked, arriving with two cat carriers in tow.

"Where are the bags?" Atobe asked.

"The driver took them. Here, take Kitten," Ryoma gave him the other cat carrier.

"Hello, you sweet little ball of fluff! Did you have a nice flight?" Atobe cooed at the cat. "Did the turbulence scare you? Don't worry little kitten, next time we're taking the jet, no matter what Madam Rutkin says about sending fucking messages. I do not wish to be subjected to that horror ever again!"

"That's what you said the last time and we always take the commercial airlines," Ryoma muttered.

"You haven't met Madam Rutkin. The woman's scary as hell, even on the phone. But this time I'm not taking any chances! I'm not telling her!"

"We already tried that once, remember? Why don't you just drop her sponsorship? It's not like you can't afford it."

"Did you hear me when I told you she's scary as hell?" Atobe asked.

"Che, whatever, lets just get to the hotel. I'm hungry," Ryoma put Karupin's carrier on the floor and took out a tourist map.

"In a second," Atobe gave the cat carrier to Fuji and did what he'd wanted to do before Ryoma disappeared to get the cats. He took Ryoma in his arms and gave him a passionate kiss, back bending and all. When he allowed Ryoma to stand again the boy was a bit wobbly on his feet. "Now let's get going. Tomorrow I'm going to crush your ex-boyfriend!" _Still feels damn good to say that._

* * *

A/N: My longest story yet, and an actual ending on top of that. Err… Right? 

Still, if anyone has any questions after reading this, ask, and I shall attempt to answer. Even if I'm hoping you won't.

Critique always welcomed.


End file.
